


Color: Pink

by sangchutae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Idol Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Minor Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchutae/pseuds/sangchutae
Summary: Somehow Jaehyun and Taeyong started casually hooking up. Except Jaehyun didn’t know that the pink haired boy was actually one of the most famous celebrities in South-Korea.Or Jaehyun hates the color pink and Taeyong is a selfish brat who can’t stand being ordered by anyone younger than him.





	1. Pink haired boy

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this book also in Wattpad by the same title if you use Wattpad. My username is the same there also.

**Taeyong** _(Tay, The pink haired)_

23  
**Idol** (in a group with Taeil, Mark, Doyoung, Ten)  
Thinks Jaehyun is handsome but weird  
Doesn't know at first that Jaehyun is actually younger than him

 

✖️

 

**Jaehyun**  
21  
Waiter in a small restaurant  
Hates colour pink and Taeyong's hair  
Doesn't know who Taeyong really is

 

 

↓↓

 

Jaehyun was on a train back to Seoul. He had spent the weekend over his parents house. He now leaned against the window while listening to music with his headphones on.

The train had just left from Busan so he closed his eyes. He heard that someone sat in the seat next to him. He opened his eyes a bit and glanced at the someone beside him. He took a notice that it was probably a guy who was wearing a black hood over his head and a mask to cover most of face. He was looking down at his phone and Jaehyun couldn't see his face.

Dude looks rich tho.

He closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep. His mind wandered to the recent events of the weekend. He thought about the cute guy he met in a party who happened to give him his phone number. He would definitely message him later. He was a good dancer which Jaehyun found very attractive and he had cute eyes and soft lips..

He didn't know how long he slept but he woke up when felt like being crushed against the wall. His eyes opened wide when he realised what most likely was the cause of that feeling.

He turned his head to his side where a guy dressed in black had sat looking at his phone but that was not the case anymore. Jaehyun was being used as a pillow. The guy was leaning heavily on his shoulder in his sleep. Jaehyun wanted to push him away but his intentions were stopped when he saw:

God. Angel. Fairy. Doll. You name it. That was what he was seeing.

The guy's mask had fallen off and now it hung only from his other ear. Jaehyun noticed that his hair under the hood was dyed to...pink...but seriously, who does that? Pink is like the cheesiest colour you could ever dye your hair to. Who would want their hair to look like some cotton candy? Yuck.

His eyes wandered away from his hair. The boy's skin looked too smooth and soft and Jaehyun felt the urge to reach his hand and touch his skin. That would be creepy. They were strangers after all. He brushed the thought away and examined his facial features more.

He had a scar looking thing under his right eye making him look more human. Jaehyun still thought he couldn't be a human. No human can look that ethereal.

He tensed when he felt the guy grabbing his arm with his other hand and shifting in his position, snuggling closer to the chocolate haired boy. Jaehyun tensed when he heard the other sighing deeply but then his breathing was quiet again. He felt like a creep for looking at someone in their sleep. Someone he had no idea who they were. Someone ethereal as him.

His eyelashes were pretty long. So beautiful. Sharp features, sharp lips. Lips slightly parted. Nicely shaped eyebrows. So _so_ beautiful.

He reached his hand to the brim of the other's mask and put it around his other ear to cover his face again. He didn't forget to trace his fingertip lightly on his cheek, trying not to look like he did it on purpose, as he pulled his hand back. His skin was as smooth as he had imagined.

He turned again to look outside the window and tried not to think about the pink haired leaning on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and eventually drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  


**_That was two months ago..._ **

 

Jaehyun worked in a small diner in the area away from the centre of Seoul. He was a waiter, known for his good looks. His employer acknowledged it, so did the customers. Perhaps that was the only reason he still had the job.

"Jaehyun, I'll be leaving now. Remember to lock the doors when you leave," Jaehyun stopped cleaning the table and turned to the other. Kun was his boss and also the owner of the restaurant.

"I will, you can trust me," Kun hesitated for a while. He didn't usually leave the place for any of his workers to close it alone. Today was just an exception.

"Thank you, Jaehyun," He pushed the door open, eyes still on his clumsy worker. "Remember to clean the floor and wash the rest of the dishes in the kitchen and turn off the lights and lock the doors when you leave and-"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, just go."

Kun finally left and Jaehyun sighed. He understood that Kun had hard time trusting the whole restaurant to him as he was clumsy and somewhat careless worker. He really tried his best but somehow it didn't seem like that to his employer.

Jaehyun moved to another table and wiped it clean. Then he heard the door opening and closing again.

"Sorry but we're closed for today," He didn't even look up from the table he was wiping but when he got no answer, he dropped the wet towel on the table and walked to the door.

There was a guy crouching near the door, under the window. Looked like he was hiding.

He was wearing all black, making him look like a thief or worse...a serial killer. All Jaehyun could see were his eyes that stared intensely up at him.

"I need to ask you to leave. We're closed-"

"Please, I-...I can't go out, let me hide here for a while, please," The guy begged sounding out of breath, never breaking the eye contact. Jaehyun sighed.

"No, you're probably running away from cops so-"

"I'm not!" The guy sounded offended. Jaehyun snorted. Of course a serial killer would say that.

"Then what are you running away from?" There was a pause. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow when the guy didn't answer.

"...My life." He finally whispered. Jaehyun had not expected an answer like that. What did he mean even?

The guy stood up from the floor and glanced out of the window behind him, pulling his bucket hat down to cover more of him. Then he walked quickly towards Jaehyun, making the waiter's heart jump out of his chest. Was he going to get killed now?

He wasn't. The guy had just walked past him. Jaehyun turned around and he saw the guy going in the staff room.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Jaehyun jogged after him. He opened the door and he saw what he had least expected.

"Please, let me stay here for a while. I'm not some murderer if that's concerning you. I won't touch anything. I'll just sit... here," He pointed at one chair and sat down on it, looking up at Jaehyun.

Only a murderer would deny that they were a murderer.

The guy had taken off his mask, hat and jacket. He was the same pink haired guy who sat next to him on the train. The guy, who had leaned on his shoulder in his sleep. Jaehyun was sure of it. There was no way he would be mistaken.

He was even more etherial than Jaehyun remembered.

"O-okay, fine. You'll leave when I'm done...washing the dishes or whatever, okay?" He felt himself blushing.

"Thank you." The guy smiled and Jaehyun turned quickly away. He couldn't look at the pink haired in the eye again. Everything about him was too much.

He went out of the room to continue cleaning the tables. The whole time he was cleaning, he couldn't think of anything else than the guy in the other room. Who was he and what was he hiding from? Jaehyun wanted to know. He wanted to know so bad but he knew how rude it would be to shower him with personal questions.

He could still be a thief tho. Only a good looking one. He could've let a serial killer stay alone with him!

After 30 minutes he was nearly done. He rinsed the last kettle and lifted it in the cabinet to dry. He dried his hands to a towel. He did it slowly as he still wasn't ready to see the other again.

But then again, why did the random guy have so huge effect on him? Why did he make him feel want to run away but also run his fingers through the boy's soft looking pink locks?

Jaehyun finally got himself together and he walked at the door to the room. He hesitated again. After a deep breath, he pushed the door open only to see the pink haired sitting comfortably on the same chair and now looking down at his phone. He looked very concerned for some reason.

The guy put his phone away and lifted his eyes to Jaehyun who immediately got chills.

"What's your name, waiter?" Why was he asking this?

The pink haired stood up and stepped closer to him. He looked down from Jaehyun's eyes down to his name tag, then back in his eyes.

"Jaehyun?"

"Yeah...What's yours?" The pink haired's eyes widened.

"You don't know?"

"How am I supposed to know if you never told me? Can I know your name or are you just going to know mine?" How hard is it to tell a name at least?

"I'm- umm- Tay. Yeah, I'm Tay," So it is that hard. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow.

"Just Tay? So short?" The pink haired nodded. Jaehyun walked past him to his locker to put away his black apron and wear his jacket. "So want to tell me now the real reason you're hiding from?"

He pulled the zipper of his jacket up and turned around. Tay had shifted closer to him while he was turned around. They were now standing too close and Jaehyun found himself blushing. He couldn't help himself from admiring the boy's face up close.

"I already told you. I'm running away from my life. Like responsibilities and work and people who... _love_ me."

"Why would you want to run away from someone who loves you?" Jaehyun frowned, not really catching on. Tay only looked up at him with an expression holding no emotion.

"I don't mean _real_ love. They don't love me for who I really am. They wouldn't, if they knew the real me. Is it wrong to not to want that kind of love?" Jaehyun had no idea what he was even talking about. Tay took a small step closer to him and Jaehyun noticed how his loose shirt fell down a bit more, revealing the other collarbone more. He gulped and tried not to stare.

"I guess not...but who do you mean by _they?"_ Tay looked away from his eyes for a short time.

"You don't need to know. I was wondering why you looked so familiar but now I get it. You sat beside me on that train, right? Do you remember me?" Jaehyun was surprised he noticed. They didn't even talk that time, all he did was stare at the sleeping pink haired.

"I do."

"I know. You looked at me then like you're doing right now too," Was it really a smirk Jaehyun noticed briefly on his lips?

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I- I thought you were sleeping," He stammered and looked away from his eyes. He was embarrassed. He didn't think he would be caught like that. Hell, he never even believed they would meet each other again.

He suddenly felt something pulling the zipper of his jacket open and he looked at the pink haired again.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tay pushed the jacket off his shoulders and it dropped on the floor. Jaehyun didn't do anything to stop him when he started unbuttoning his shirt next.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tay asked suddenly and looked at the other somehow seductively.

"No..."

"Good. Do you want to fuck me?" Tay gave him a look that got sweat appearing on Jaehyun's forehead.

"What?! Wait- h-how did you know I was gay?" There was no way he had heard right. Why was this hot person asking for a fuck...from _him?_ With those looks he could get anyone he ever wanted but- _Jaehyun_ a waiter, why would he want a someone like Jaehyun?

"Oh please, there is no way you're straight if you look at me like that. Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

"You're the one undressing me!" The pink haired pulled Jaehyun's shirt up from being tucked in his jeans and unbuttoned it completely.

"And you're not stopping me," He smirked making Jaehyun's face more red than it already was.

"So do you want to fuck me?" Jaehyun gulped. He didn't know if should say the truth. He didn't know what the pink haired was expecting. "Answer honestly."

Seriously, what was even going on?

"I-...I want to..." He grabbed the pink haired's waist tightly and pulled him closer, making him yelp in surprise and to show him who was in charge. He leaned close to his ear to whisper him something: "I don't have lube here."

He nibbled his earlobe teasingly and he saw how it sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Ah- it's fine, spit will do," Jaehyun hummed approvingly and started leaving wet kisses down his neck. "Wait- don't leave any marks, please."

"Okay," He felt the pink haired placing his hands on his biceps.

Jaehyun couldn't help but wonder how the hell he got himself in this situation. He was only supposed to close the shop quickly and go home but now...

He wouldn't mind if he stayed a bit longer.

 


	2. Wrongdoings

"Lee Taeyong, how many times do I have to tell you to behave?! You can't be rude to the staff like that and you can't run around doing whatever you like! You're an idol and you have to be responsible! This behaviour of yours affects your group mates' career too, everything is not just about you!"

Fuck you.

Taeyong scoffed, hands crossed to his chest. He was so tired of hearing the same song again and again about his behaviour.

Sure, he had bad days, actually everyday was a bad day for him, so he took it out by snapping at makeup noonas for being too close or complaining about his uncomfortable seat or about the clothes being not his style... Sometimes he said rude things to his group mates when they were in public causing negative response from the fans.

In public, he had this certain identity he needed to keep up. Maybe he was now just tired of pretending. Actually, he didn't even know what was the real him but that was not it at all.

Some time ago he went to Busan for a holiday. He stayed at his grandmother's place for two weeks. She was really the only person that would always care about him no matter what.

In the train back to Seoul, he had met a weird handsome guy who didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he leaned on his shoulder. At first, he had intended to make him freak out and run away because Taeyong didn't want anyone to sit next to him on the train.

He had felt how the guy stared at him long and then did the most unexpected thing: Just fixed his mask back on and went back to sleep, leaving Taeyong dumbfounded. At some point, he had actually fallen asleep on the guy's shoulder. He had just felt comfortable.

He had had his mask hanging like that on purpose, even if he knew someone might recognise him. But the guy sitting next to him didn't react like he had expected.

"Taeyong, are you even listening to me?" He was snapped away from his thoughts. He lifted his bored eyes to his boss who was fuming with anger.

"Are you done?" He simply asked, hoping for dismissal.

"No! I'm not! Who do you think I am? I'm your boss!" Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and? You can't fire me so-"

"I gave you a chance. I gave you many and you're still doing nothing to change. What happened? A year ago you were nothing like this and I knew you clearly enjoyed your job."

"Maybe I just got tired of it!" He snapped but the other man didn't listen as always. His boss had this clear vision of how things needed to be and if something was not going according to his plans, he was going to change it by force.

"Taeyong, listen. This time I am seriously giving you my final warning. I am kicking you out of my company. I know we have a contract but I, if someone, still have the authority to burn it if you're not cooperating. I have avoided coming to this resolution as it'll look bad for you, your group and my company. Do you understand what I'm talking about? If you still care about your job, I suggest you to start thinking about your behaviour," Taeyong paled. He never imagined he'd actually try to use their contract against him.

"Fine," He answered between his gritted teeth. The boss sighed.

"You can go now," Taeyong marched out of the office immediately.

He needed to go outside. He wasn't allowed to at this hour but he didn't want to go back to the dorms either. He wore a hat and mask and walked somewhere far away with no destination in mind.

When he went to some convenience store to buy water, someone recognised him and soon a group of people was chasing him, wanting to ask him about the latest negative news concerning him.

Somehow he was saved by the same weird handsome guy he met on a train and somehow, they ended up having sex. Apparently, the guy's name was Jaehyun and it was confirmed that he had no idea who Taeyong actually was. How was that even possible?

Jaehyun pulled his three fingers out of him, rolled on a condom, he found from his work mate's locker, and thrusted his huge dick in Taeyong's tight hole in one go. Taeyong moaned loudly, leaned over, jeans dropped to his ankles, side of his face pressed against the table of the small locker room. They were alone in the whole restaurant, just as Taeyong liked.

He loved it how the stranger's cock filled him good, pleasured him better and better with every thrust. Last time he was fucked this good some years ago when he still hadn't debuted. Jaehyun's large hands were holding tightly on his hips, making them bruised. It was fine, he wouldn’t be showing that part of his body in public anyway.

He let out a whimper when he felt his prostate being hit. "T-there- more- ahh-"

Jaehyun complied and started to aim to the same spot. His other hand went in the other's pink hair, pulling it harshly. There was no emotions attached, just pure lust.

Taeyong didn't know how lucky he was to find a guy like Jaehyun. Someone, who didn't know the real him. Someone, who was safe to show this side of him to. The side which meant he was gay and liked very much to take it up in the ass.

He knew he could never be sure that the guy wasn't just pretending to not to know him only to later expose him to the media, telling everyone how disgusting slut he actually was. But there was something about him that made him trust Jaehyun. He looked sincere.

There was also no guarantee that Jaehyun wouldn't recognise him now if he later noticed him in the posters on the streets. Unless he lived under a rock or was dumb as fuck.

After all, his face was everywhere: in magazines, ads, posters and sometimes news too.

"Good boy, taking it so well," Jaehyun leaned over, whispered close to his ear with low seductive voice. Taeyong could only moan in response. He felt Jaehyun moving his lips gently on his shoulder, teasing his nipple with fingers at the same time.

"S-stop teasing, just fuck me harder!" Jaehyun slowed down the pace and avoided hitting his sweet spot. Taeyong groaned in displease as he did the exact opposite of what he asked.

"Ask nicely, _doll_ ," Jaehyun noticed how the boy's ears turned pink. He liked the pet name. Jaehyun smirked to himself.

"Please-" His legs trembled feeling weak but Jaehyun's hands kept him still enough. "P-please, I'll be a good boy."

Jaehyun finally thrusted hard in him, just as he liked, hitting his prostate intensely. Taeyong brought his own fingers to his mouth to suppress his embarrassingly loud moans, even if they were alone in the whole building. His fingers started to coat with saliva making everything dirty.

"Gosh, how are you so sensitive?" Taeyong didn't want to answer. He knew why he was like that.

"I- I'm close-mm!" Taeyong whined. Jaehyun's hand moved to stroke his erection, helping him out. Taeyong's hole clenched around his dick as he released in Jaehyun's hand with a loud cry. Jaehyun continued to thrust in him and then finally came too.

Jaehyun pulled out right after and went to throw the condom in a thrash bin in the corner. He pulled his jeans back on and picked up his shirt from the floor. Then he noticed the other boy's struggles.

Taeyong reached slowly to the floor to pick up his jeans. His legs were still feeling weak so he supported himself with a hand on the table. Jaehyun ran to him and picked up the clothes for him.

"I didn't ask for help!" Taeyong glared at him and yanked the clothes from him unthankfully. Usually after sex you're supposed to feel relaxed but this guy was being grumpy all the sudden.

"What are you looking at?" Taeyong snapped when he felt eyes on him, struggling with his pants at the same time. Jaehyun only stood there while buttoning up his shirt and looking at the pink haired attentively.

"I'm waiting for you to dress yourself so I can go home. I can't leave before you because I still have to lock the doors," He picked up his jacket from the floor, as someone had dropped it there, and wore it.

Taeyong walked limping to the chair where his hat, jacket and mask were. Jaehyun grinned at his limp as he knew he was the cause of it. "Seriously, what's with the mask? Someone could think you're up to something bad if you walk around in that black attire."

He only threw a glare at Jaehyun again. He was worried how the hell he would get home like this. If someone saw him limping it would mean the end of his career. The boss had given him a last change and he had already went out in forbidden hours and ruined everything. He would be safe if he could get home without being recognised.

"It's my style," He mumbled an excuse. How couldn't Jaehyun even guess that he was an idol? Like, who murderer has a pink hair and who idol doesn't?

"Yeah? And with that baby pink hair? No way," Jaehyun snorted. Taeyong walked before him and stretched his hand for him. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow asking what he wanted.

"Your phone!" Taeyong snapped.

"Why?"

"I'll give you my number, dumbass!" Jaehyun took his phone from the pocket of his jacket, opened the contacts and placed it nonchalantly on his hand. Why would the guy even want to give him his number? He had thought what they had was just a one time thing. Guess not.

"Oh- who's 'Cutie'? Don't tell me you lied about having a boyfriend-"

"He's no one!" He grabbed the phone from the pink haired's hands, obviously done writing his number there. "And if I had a boyfriend, why would I want to cheat him with you?"

"Because you can't resist me," Taeyong answered cockily, smirk plastering on his lips under his mask. Jaehyun was sure of it.

"Yes I can!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. Look at what just happened when you oh so well resisted me." He took his mask off and walked so close to Jaehyun, placing his index finger under the male's chin. Jaehyun's cheeks turned pink. Taeyong was looking in his eyes so deeply and invitingly that Jaehyun didn't even notice himself leaning in, wanting to capture his soft looking lips in a kiss.

Then he was hit in the forehead and pushed away.

"What the fuck! Don't ever do that again! Yew- I don't like kissing!!" Jaehyun was taken aback. He stared at the pink haired eyes wide, holding his forehead. Who the hell wouldn't like kissing? Why did he even look at him like that if he didn't want to be kissed?

"Why the fuck were you then looking at me like that?!"

"I was just proving my point: you can't resist me," He said cockily, rolling his eyes and put on the mask again. The boy was making Jaehyun more and more irritated. He didn't like this cocky behaviour of Taeyong at all. "I'm going, text me sometime. And don't tell anyone about us!!"

Taeyong left the room and Jaehyun sighed. Why would the pink haired want him to text him if he was only being rude towards him? Seriously, what was his problem?

Why was the guy being so irritating but at the same time so disgustingly... _irresistible?_

 


	3. Unexpected visit

"Donghyuck, should I message to someone who I met last night and gave me his phone number and is a jerk but also has a gorgeous face and body with long pretty legs..." Jaehyun asked his coworker when he came back from taking an order. Donghyuck and him had gotten to know each other through the work and were now good friends.

He couldn't keep the pink haired away from his thoughts. He was just so weird in every way. Everything he said and acted made no sense.

"Didn't you say you had found someone cute to talk to some time ago? Who is it this time?"

"It was like two months ago! I don't even talk to him anymore. I met the new one last night for the second time. He's so pretty," He sighed, leaned his head against the table and yawned. He liked to ask someone's opinion to his own guy problems and usually Donghyuck happened to be present as they worked in the same restaurant.

He felt something hitting the back of his head, hard.

"Oww!! Why the hell-" He was stopped when he noticed it was his pissed off boss. He had hit his head with a tray.

"Get back to work!"

"But there's literally no customers-" He trailed off when Kun glared at him. He stood up abruptly. Donghyuck was looking at the scene quietly, trying to look busy. Jaehyun shifted closer to him and lowered his voice.

"So should I message him?"

"What's stopping you?"

"He's a jerk."

"Then don't-"

"But he's gorgeous," He noticed how Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Look, I don't care what you decide to do because it isn't any of my business. Message him if you want."

"Okay thanks, I'll message him," He took his phone and opened the messages app. Should he really do it? He opened a new chat pressing the name 'The ugly ass pink haired' as Taeyong had named himself. Jaehyun couldn't believe he seriously thought that way about himself. He must've meant it as a joke because even a blind could see that he was far from ugly.

**Jaehyun**  
_Hi_  
_It's Jaehyun_

Now he waited.

"OMG!OMG!!! My idol is rumoured to be dating! Jaehyun, what am I gonna do, my husband is dating someone that is not meee!!" Donghyuck shook the other's shoulder fiercely while staring at his phone in heartbreak. Jaehyun didn't know his obsession with some celebrity was this deep. He pushed Donghyuck's hand away and took his phone away from him, locked it and lifted it up away from the shorter's reach. "Give it baaack~ it's my- my only connection to my husband-"

"Calm down, you don't have a husband and he doesn't even know you exist. This obsession of yours is not healthy," Donghyuck kept jumping up, trying to reach for his phone, sniffling at the same time. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

"Jaehyun, why are you bullying Donghyuck again?" Daisy, his other fellow worker, appeared behind them.

"I'm not bullying him! He's again just obsessing with his favorite idol or whatever," Donghyuck kept jumping up.

"You made him cry. Give the phone back to him already!" She snapped making Jaehyun lower his hand. Donghyuck grabbed his phone back and hugged it in his chest, still sniffling.

"He cried because he found out his idol is dating, I didn't make him cry," He sulked and Donghyuck threw him a death glare.

"He could not be dating, it's just rumors!!" He defended cutely.

"Then why are you crying?!"

"Why the hell am I still hearing chatting?! Back to work! Now!!" Their boss shouted from the kitchen making the three of them flinch and rush back to work.

 

* * *

 

"Lee Taeyong, where the hell did you disappear last night? How did you get yourself involved in dating rumours?!" Taeyong winced and looked down in guilt. His boss was once again lecturing him.

"I'm sorry, I was just so moody and I didn't think, I just acted and went out. W-who is it?" He had yet to see the news as he was called in by his boss as the very first thing in the morning. He hoped Jaehyun wasn't seen with him. That would be the end of his caree-

"Well, you're lucky. It doesn't say who. Just that someone had seen you went out so late and came back in the dorms even more later. I already denied the rumours."

"You did what!?"

"I told the media that you weren't dating anyone and that you went out just because I allowed you to, which I didn't. I hope you're thankful," He did what? He lied to the media, for him. Taeyong felt awful.

"B-but what about the last warning?"

"Any idol could get dating rumours so I think it's only fair that I let it slide in your case too. It's your first anyway. Just ask permission to go out the next time. Now, go prepare yourself for the photoshoot, you're leaving in an hour. Remember to think about your behaviour, I'm watching you," Taeyong nodded slightly. He was really thankful.

He was dismissed. He went back to the dorms and fell on the sofa. He didn't know talking with his boss as the first thing in the morning could be this exhausting.

He scrolled through his twitter and read the comments of his fans. He saw many kind of responses to his dating rumours being not true. Negative and positive.

Then he noticed he had gotten a message from an unknown number an hour ago. He clicked on it. It was the guy from last night. He hesitated to answer him.

"Hyung, what are you doing? We're leaving soon, get ready," Ten plopped on the same sofa beside Taeyong's legs. The pink haired put the phone away quickly and lifted his eyes on the intruder.

"Nothing."

"I heard about your talk with the boss last night and I read about the rumours. Did you really went to see someone? A girl?" He looked worried. Taeyong sighed.

"I did see someone...but not intentionally. He saved me from fans that were running after me," He sat up from the comfortable sofa and moved to sit close to Ten.

"Thank god you're not dating anyone," Ten seemed relieved.

"Why?" He placed his hand on Ten's thigh but it was soon pushed away.

"I- I don't know...it would just be weird like when you'd introduce her to us and talk about her all the time because you'd like her so much that you couldn't keep your mouth shut," He trailed off but then glanced at his hyung beside him. He looked like he was holding back his laughter. What was so funny?

"Oh don't worry baby boy, that won't ever happen, trust me," Ten showed him a confused face.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly and Taeyong answered him by pulling him closer by his neck and getting so close to his ear. Ten's ears went red.

"Because I'm gay," He whispered. Ten's eyes grew in size. The pink haired let out a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Stop joking!" He pushed Taeyong and got up from the sofa, clearly pissed off. Taeyong took his wrist and pulled him back, on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist to keep him from running away and placed his chin on the boy's shoulder, nose on the side of his neck.

"I'm not joking. I wanted to tell you and I know you won't tell my secret to anyone because you wouldn't want to risk it," He said with a low voice, lips and nose touching lightly the boy's neck.

"H-hyung, w-what are you doing?" He struggled to get free from Taeyong's grip.

"Telling you my secret~"

"No, stop- let me go-"

"Taeyong, Ten, are you ready because we're leaving in five minutes," Taeil came in the room and Taeyong let the poor flustered boy free. He noticed how his face had blushed pink from embarrassment. Taeyong only smirked at him.

"Yeah, we're ready," Taeyong answered while Ten only rushed out of the room.  
  


* * *

 

The pink haired didn't answer his message. Why did he even tell him to text him when he wasn't even going to answer? It had been a week already. He felt rejected even if there was nothing going on between them in the first place.

It was Friday night and Jaehyun had just arrived home from work. He was making ramyeon for evening snack, waiting the water to boil.

Then he got a message. He picked up the phone from the table. It was Donghyuck.

**Hyuck**  
_Jaehyunie we're gonna go clubbing tonight and you're coming too. I wanna introduce to my friends like you said you wanted to meet. Be ready in 30 mins_ 👊💕

Jaehyun sighed. He had wanted to spent the evening without needing to go anywhere.

**Jaehyun**  
_okay_

Just as he had sent the answer, he got another message from someone. It was Tay. He clicked on the message fast, feeling his ears burning red already.

**The ugly ass pink haired**  
_Do you live alone?_

Why the hell was he casually asking something like that after a week of ignoring his message? Jaehyun wanted to ignore him too. But then again, he was too curious and tempted.

**Jaehyun**  
_Yes_

**The ugly ass pink haired**  
_Are you home alone now?_

**Jaehyun**  
_Yeah_  
_Why?_

**The ugly ass pink haired**  
_Send me ur address, I'm coming over_

Oh my god. He was coming over. The doe-eyed pink haired guy was coming over. Did he want to have sex again?

Jaehyun sent him his address after hesitating a bit for some reason. The pink haired said he would be there in 15 minutes.

Jaehyun didn't want to make the noodles anymore. He ran to the bathroom, checked his hair from the mirror and if his breath smelled bad. It didn't. Thank god he didn't eat the noodles.

Why was he feeling overly nervous? It wasn't like he was going on a date or anything. He didn't need to impress him in anyway. Taeyong wasn't interested in him like that. And he himself wasn't either, right?

He heard the doorbell ringing after 15 minutes. He walked to the door and opened it hesitantly. He was met with eyes of a guy covered in black clothes again. Taeyong pushed in his home without saying anything.

"Why are you here?" He asked and closed the front door. Taeyong only took off his shoes and jacket, dropping them on the floor with his mask and hat.

"What a nice small apartment you have," Taeyong said sarcastically, looking around the room. "Don't act like you didn't want me here. You were the one that sent me your address."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He knew Taeyong was right but he didn't want to look desperate on the outside. "Could you like dye your hair to anything but ugly pink. It annoys me."

Taeyong glared at him. "I happen to like it this way. If you say that, I only want to keep it longer."

"Seriously, why did you come here again? Just to pick up a fight?" He followed Taeyong with his eyes when he looked around his small apartment. Why did he look cool even when he only casually walked? His features were so model like. Jaehyun wondered if that was what he did for living.

"Of course not. Why do you think I am here?" A smirk plastered on his lips. Jaehyun didn't like it. He walked around the kitchen table to him and stopped right in front of the pink haired who now looked up at him.

"Okay." Jaehyun finally replied.

"Okay?" Taeyong's smirk faded, now replaced with a confused expression, eyes big. Jaehyun went closer and placed his hands firmly on the pink haired's waist to lift him up to sit on the table, spreading his thighs and pushing between them. He attached his lips on Taeyong's neck, heard how his breath hitched in surprise and felt how hands went in his chocolate hair.

He started leaving open mouthed kisses from the boy's jaw to his neck. At the same time lifting Taeyong's shirt up and caressing his soft skin of his hips, making him voice his pleasure.

"N-no- no marks," The pink haired whimpered. Jaehyun pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

"I know the deal, angel," He said with a low voice close to the pink haired's ear. He nibbled his earlobe after, felt Taeyong's hands wandering around his torso.

Jaehyun went to take off the other's shirt too but then a sound startled the both of them. A doorbell.

He noticed how the pink haired's face paled. "You- you said you were alone."

"I am alone, I don't-" Then it hit him. He agreed to meet with Donghyuck before Taeyong had texted him. "Oh it's just my friend. I forgot that he- I'll just go tell him I'm busy. You can wait in the bedroom."

He pointed to the direction his bedroom was and the doorbell rang again. Taeyong looked still so tense. He then hopped off the table and skittered cutely through the kitchen.

Jaehyun picked up his shirt from the floor and went to the door. He opened the door to see pissed off Donghyuck on the other side.

"What took you so long- put on your shirt, we need to go!" Jaehyun noticed he was still half naked so he dressed up fast and then moved his attention to his friend again.

"Um- I _kinda_ can't go today, sorry, I forgot you were coming over-"

"No fucking way!!! Are those- OMG- where did you get those shoes?!!" He suddenly pushed past Jaehyun and picked up a shoe from the floor. It was Taeyong's. "Is someone here with you?"

"Umm- about that...that's the reason I can't go out today. I'm sorry I promised but-"

"OMG it's the guy you were talking about some day ago, isn't it?" Jaehyun blushed and looked down.

"Uh yeah-"

"Do you have any idea how much these shoes are worth?! The guy needs to be rich as fuck!! These only are like your two month salary!!" Oh wow. Jaehyun had hit the jackpot. He still hoped the pink haired wouldn't hear what his friend was shouting loudly.

"Can you like put the shoe down now and go?" Donghyuck put the shoe down embarrassingly. He then leaned closer to him.

"Is he here right now?" He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's why I can't meet your friends today, we-"

"Oh my god! You were- you were just going to- you were shirtless- okay yeah, sorry, I'll leave," He looked at Jaehyun eyes wide but then slid past him to the door. "See you around! Enjoy yourself- and use protection- or I don't care- bye!"

"Yeah- yeah, leave now please, will you?" He pushed Donghyuck out when he wouldn't stop blabbering. He finally got the boy outside and slammed the door shut. He sighed and hoped that the pink haired didn't hear anything they just talked about. That would be so embarrassing.

He walked across the small apartment to his room and opened the closed door. He was met with pissed off Taeyong with his arms crossed on his chest and eyes sharp.

"Why the hell did you tell about us to your friend when I specifically told you not to tell anyone anything!!"

 


	4. Scent

"Why does it matter? It isn't like he knows who you are," Jaehyun answered calmly. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"How would you know he doesn't know me?" Seriously, what was he gaining from asking these weird questions?

 

"Well, do you know him?"

 

There was a pause. Taeyong looked away from his eyes. "No..."

 

"Then he doesn't know you. It isn't a big deal if my friend knows something about us. He doesn't do anything with the information about me having someone over," To Taeyong, it did matter. Even if Jaehyun didn't know that he was an idol, his friend could easily recognise him if Jaehyun told his friend too much about him. Taeyong wasn't taking that risk. Jaehyun didn't know why he was being so worked up over nothing but that way it should be. Oblivious Jaehyun was safe.

 

"I'm leaving, not in a mood for sex anymore," He sulked, attempting to walk past Jaehyun. He was pinned against the door. Wrists held by Jaehyun, flat against the door.

 

"You came all the way here and then you want to leave before the fun, huh? You're not leaving," Jaehyun decided for him. He was so close. Taeyong found himself feeling hot and blushing when Jaehyun pushed his sinful body against him, thigh between his slenderer ones.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun asked suddenly, gazing deeply in his eyes.

 

"No."

 

"Why don't you like kissing?" He asked next as if he had known what Taeyong would answer. He leaned in closer to the pink haired's lips, Taeyong turned his head to the side.

 

"It feels too personal. What's the point doing it if it doesn't mean anything in the morning," So Taeyong had surprisingly deep thoughts. Jaehyun wanted to respect that. He couldn't help the small smile appearing on his lips. He hid it in the pink haired's exposed neck as he was still looking to the side. He started trailing his lips gently on his skin, making him shiver.

 

His skin was so smooth. His scent was addicting; too pleasant and alluring. He had the perfect lean body and long pretty legs. His voice was seducing, too angelic. Too pretty eyes, long eye lashes. Too pink and nicely shaped, plump lips Jaehyun wanted to kiss so badly.

 

It was only their third meeting but Jaehyun was already too gone for the pink haired. Taeyong was right, he couldn't resist him. How did he even know that?

 

He took off the boy's shirt, chucking it somewhere and continued to pepper his chest with kisses. He teased his nipples, groped his ass through his jeans, made him a whimpering mess.

 

He picked up the boy and carried him to the bed. Placed him to lay on the mattress and pulled his pants off.

 

He prepped him slowly, too slowly. Taeyong kept whining him to go faster and hiding his face in his arm. Jaehyun wanted to see him because he couldn't the first time but Taeyong didn't want to remove his arm even if he nicely asked.

 

He put on a condom and placed the tip of his dick against Taeyong's entrance. He felt the pink haired's entrance clenching in anticipation but he didn't give in.

 

"What are you waiting for?! Fuck me already!" Taeyong whined and squirmed. He tried to push himself on Jaehyun's cock but two strong hands were keeping his hips still.

 

"Move your arm away from your face," He said sternly while teasingly caressing the soft skin under the boy's thigh. The pink haired stopped squirming but didn't move his arm away. "Hmm?"

 

Taeyong removed his arm slowly, feeling defeated and turned his head to the side. His cheeks were flushed deep red from embarrassment. Jaehyun thought it was cute.

 

"Do it already, dickhead!" He snapped when Jaehyun was just too busy looking at him.

 

"Beg."

 

"Stop teasing!"

 

"Stop ordering me and beg," He moved his dick away from the boy's entrance and placed it with a finger. He pushed his index finger deep in and smirked when Taeyong face scrunched in annoyance.

 

"Okay, fine," Jaehyun removed his finger and waited patiently. "Please-"

 

"Eyes on me when you say it," Jaehyun commanded. Taeyong's face turned in another shade of red of embarrassment. He turned his head hesitantly and locked eyes with Jaehyun who only smirked at him.

 

"You're gonna fuck me either way because you can't resist m-!" He got his ass spanked hard. He let out a whine.

 

"Wrong answer. Oh you have no idea how patient I can be," Jaehyun said and leaned down, started licking the boy's nipple. Taeyong's hand flew to his chocolate hair and gripped it tightly. Jaehyun's dick brushed against his hole from time to time while holding the pink haired's thighs in place, making him unable to do a thing.

 

Taeyong never did that. Never begged. He always got what he wanted and he never needed to ask twice. He couldn't believe he had already sank this low. He didn't know why but Jaehyun was someone who he found himself easily submitting to. His presence was just way too overpowering, so hot.

 

"P-please- I- I need your big fat cock in me, please-ahh-" He let out a high pitched scream when Jaehyun entered him suddenly, filling him completely.

 

"Good boy," Jaehyun whispered to his ear, nibbling his earlobe and taking his small hoop earring in his mouth in the process. Taeyong wrapped his arms around his back, nails sinking in his skin when Jaehyun started thrusting hard in him.

 

"Fuck- cut your nails someday, will you?!" Taeyong only pressed his nails deeper in his skin, making sure to leave scratches.

 

"I- I won't!" The pink haired managed to say breathlessly, between the thrusts.

 

Jaehyun removed the boy's hands from his back and pinned them against the mattress, keeping his wrists in his death grip. Now they were face to face but Taeyong turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at him in the eye.

 

Jaehyun pressed his nose and lips on the pink haired's exposed sweaty neck. Thrusted in him in different angles, trying to find his sweet spot.

 

"What cologne do you use? You smell so sweet, so good, doll."

 

"I-it was just something new I tried t-today, I-"

 

"For me? That's sweet," He breathed in the sweet scent from Taeyong's neck.

 

"Not you, you prick -aah!!" Then he found the boy's prostate, being sure when Taeyong stopped speaking and different kind of whimpers started leaving his lips. He thrusted deeper to that same spot, making him tremble all over, unable to form proper words.

 

They both came after some time. Jaehyun plopped beside the pink haired, hand firmly around his waist. Taeyong stayed still on the bed for a minute, feeling exhausted, but then pushed the other's larger hand away and got out of the bed. He stumbled and looked for his clothes.

 

"Are you leaving so soon?" Jaehyun asked.

 

"Can I use a shower?" He didn't want to walk back home feeling sticky all over like the last time. He glared at Jaehyun who was still laying on the bed, sweaty and sticky, and looking back at him.

 

"Sure, from there to the right," He pointed at the door. Taeyong nodded face flushed, and limped to the door. "You can take any fresh towel from the cabinet you find in the bathroom."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

That's how it became. Taeyong came over, usually once a week. They bickered over nothing like little kids. Had sex. Bickered again. And the pink haired left right after using a shower, never staying the night.

 

Soon a month passed and things between them stayed like that.

 

Jaehyun and his friend Donghyuck were now having a movie night at Jaehyun's place. Donghyuck's friends Jeno and Jaemin were invited too. They had gotten to know each other well and now they liked to hang out sometimes as the four of them.

 

Jaehyun nudged Donghyuck's arm to get his attention. The boy unglued his eyes from the on-going movie and turned to him.

 

"Are you sure they're not dating? Just look at them." He whispered implying to Jeno and Jaemin beside Donghyuck. The boy turned to look at the two flirting boys. Jaemin was feeding popcorn to Jeno, neither of them paying attention to the movie. Jaemin's legs were on the other's lap in addition. Donghyuck turned back to him.

 

"They're not, I think. They've been like that ever since kindergarten. All though, the flirting has gotten worse over the years," He whispered back to Jaehyun who only raised his eyebrow.

 

The doorbell rang and Donghyuck went to answer it, Jaehyun being too lazy. He came soon back running, eyes wide.

 

"Guys, you'll never guess who I just saw, well I thought I saw- or- I don't know..." The three of them eyed at him, waiting him to go on.

 

"It's just- I don't knoww- I'm sure I saw him but then what would he be doing here," Donghyuck pouted and sat down again next to confused Jaehyun.

 

"Who do you think you saw?" He asked in curiosity.

 

"I- I-... for a second I thought he- he was my husband-!" Jaehyun smacked his head. Stupid. "Oww- whyy?! I really thought it was him. He was taking off his black mask when he was standing in the doorframe but when he looked up, he suddenly ran away. I was too shocked to stop him because I really thought it was him."

 

Black mask? Could it be... No way. Jaehyun needed to make sure. Usually Taeyong messaged before he stopped by.

 

"Someone probably just pressed a wrong doorbell..." He mumbled.

 

Jaehyun had concluded that the pink haired was possibly a closeted gay because he didn't want anyone to know about the two of them. Jaehyun didn't want to disappoint the boy so he needed to keep his secret.

 

He decided to message Taeyong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taeyong started to change his behaviour. He avoided snapping at everyone and complaining about everything. You could say, he tried his best.

 

His boss saw his small effort too.

 

"Mark!!"

 

"What?" He shouted from the bathroom.

 

"Out of the bathroom! Now!"

 

"Just a minute!"

 

"I already waited two!" He was impatient. He had another individual photoshoot today and he needed to be in the car, like, already. Okay, well, he had overslept.

 

Mark opened the door finally and Taeyong pushed in the room before he could get out.

 

He washed his face and teeth quickly but then he couldn't find the thing he was looking for.

 

"Mark! Where the hell is my cologne?" Mark appeared in the doorframe again, this time fully clothed.

 

"It's right ther-"

 

"I mean the one we did the commercial for!" They had gotten free samples of the fragrance they promoted a few weeks ago but now Taeyong's was gone.

 

"I thought you didn't like the scent. You said it was too sweet, too girly. Why would you want to find it now?"

 

"I now happen to like it. Tell me, do you know where it is?" He felt himself blushing but he blamed the steam from the shower.

 

"Oh I saw Ten taking it yesterday, I think-"

 

"That fucker!" He rushed out of the bathroom towards his group mate's room. He pushed the door open without a warning. Ten jumped in his bed in surprise and sat up quickly in confuse.

 

"Where's my cologne?"

 

"I don't- ah you mean the free samples we got from the shooting? I took yours because you said-"

 

"That I didn't like it, yeah that was then. I need it back now," The younger stood up and walked to his table. Taeyong waited. He took a glass bottle from the drawer.

 

"This?"

 

"Yes, thank you," He took the bottle from the boy's hands, wrapped his own arm around Ten's waist and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek. Then he was pushed away.

 

"S-stop doing that! I- I don't like it!" Ten stuttered and Taeyong only ruffled his hair. That hand was pushed away too.

 

"Why? Can't I show some affection to my cute little brother?" He asked teasingly.

 

"Not like that! Kiss someone else beside me," Ten murmured, cheeks red.

 

"Okay, I'll go kiss Mark," He turned away but Ten grabbed his hand.

 

"Mark will kill you if you kiss hi-"

 

"That's why he needs a kiss from me. He needs affection," He patted the younger's head again and then left.

 

"Mark," The boy was in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself.

 

"What?" Taeyong walked quickly to the boy and then pressed his lips on his cheek. "What the hell? Yuck."

 

Mark rubbed the place on his cheek where Taeyong had smooched him and then continued making his sandwich. Taeyong only shrugged, he was being ignored.

 

"I'll give you another one," He grabbed Mark's neck but the boy pushed him away, tried to struggle free from his grip.

 

"Ew, ew I don't want! What's gotten into you, hyung?" He pushed Taeyong's hands away, bent his neck as far as possible while the other was pulling him closer, lips pursed.

 

"Let hyung give a smooch to my cute brother," He said trying to reach Mark's cheek.

 

"You already did! Weren't you supposed to be leaving already!?" Taeyong let him go when he remembered that he was supposed to be in a hurry.

 

"Oh shit, thanks for reminding me, little brother," He leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek when Mark wasn't paying attention. Mark let out a squeal in surprise.

 

"Ew, I don't need your kisses!!"

 

"It's just a way of showing affection."

 

 

 

In the evening, after a long day Taeyong was done with the photoshoot. The car had just dropped him off in front off the dorms but he suddenly got an idea. No one would notice if he was gone for a bit longer.

 

He turned around and walked away. He was going to see Jaehyun and he wanted to surprise him. Maybe he wouldn't mind.

 

He was now in front of the door to Jaehyun's apartment. He pressed the doorbell and imagined what kind of face he would show when he opened the door.

 

He heard the door opening so he took off his mask but when he looked up, it was not Jaehyun he was seeing. Shit. It was a short boy looking up at him with his eyes wide and it seemed like he recognised Taeyong.

 

Taeyong sprinted away before the unfamiliar guy was going to say anything.

 

Taeyong had been seen. He had been seen going in someone's apartment. That was never part of his plan. He should've known he needed to ask Jaehyun first if he was alone in home in the first place.

 

Now the boy was going to tell Jaehyun and then he would be exposed to the public. Jaehyun was going to use this against him. He was doomed.

 

He quickly walked farther away from the neighbourhood. Then he heard a message sound from his pocket. It was probably the boss, wanting to meet with him again. So fast had he been exposed.

 

He opened his phone with wavering hands and took a deep breath.

 

It was not the boss. Jaehyun.

 

**Jaehyun**

_Did you perhaps stop by just now?_

Shit. What should he say? What if Jaehyun already knew something?


	5. Curiosity

**Jaehyun**  
_Did you perhaps stop by just now?_

 **Taeyong**  
_No_

How pathetic it would've been if he said yes. Better play dumb.

 **Jaehyun**  
_Oh you didnt?_  
_Sorry my friend said there was this guy wearing a black mask at the door so I just thought but whatever_

Jaehyun believed him? How much more easier can the guy get?

But what if Jaehyun actually knows everything about him but is just pretending? Just pretending to be able to fuck him.

Taeyong needed to make sure he knew nothing. He needed to prove that Jaehyun was still safe to be with for the sake of his own career. That Jaehyun didn't know his real identity nor name because he couldn't be sure if Jaehyun's friend actually recognised him and told Jaehyun something.

He was now back in the dorms. The next time he would meet Jaehyun, he was going to make sure he was trustworthy.

"Oh- Ten, wanna shower with me?" The boy was walking across the living room to his room.

"Hell no!"

"Okie..."

Taeyong showered alone and went to bed. They all had their own rooms in the dorms but sometimes he liked to go sleep in some other member's bed. They had big beds so two guys could easily fit.

 **Taeyong**  
_I'll come over tomorrow night_  
_If you're even home of course_

He sent a message to Jaehyun. He didn't know why but he was feeling exited for tomorrow. He never felt exited. That was something what kids felt when they went to the amusement park. Taeyong was past that phase. He wasn't a kid anymore so he shouldn't feel childish emotions.

If nothing he should be scared and worried. He was doing something so _so_ wrong, playing with a guy like that. Not even knowing him well. It wasn't like he wanted to get to know Jaehyun. He just needed to know enough that he could trust Jaehyun.

 **Jaehyun**  
_Sure_  
_You usually announce an hour before you come over so why are you asking this early?_

 **Taeyong**  
_I just know i have tomorrow free_

 **Jaehyun**  
_And you want to spent it with me?_

 **Taeyong**  
_Well, i got nothing better to do_

 **Jaehyun**  
_fair enough_

Taeyong got out of his bed and decided to go sleep in Doyoung's bed.  
  
  
  


* * *

  


 

Jaehyun opened the door. Like every time, Taeyong stood there in his usual attire. Before the pink haired could say anything, Jaehyun pulled him inside and pushed him roughly against the wall, the door closing at the same time.

He took off Taeyong's mask, opened his jacket and attached his lips on the boy's neck. Taeyong's breath hitched. He hadn't expect this kind of greeting, well, it wasn't like that happened rarely.

"J-Jaehyun- wait-" He gasped when Jaehyun's hand made its way under his shirt and tried not to melt in the feeling. Jaehyun bit his neck gently, careful not to leave a mark. Taeyong's hand gripped on his chocolate hair, yanking it.

"What?" Jaehyun snapped and pulled away from his neck.

"I need to ask you something..." Taeyong said and Jaehyun stepped away from him, raising his eyebrow questioningly. Taeyong took off his shoes and jacket first before asking. "What do you think of me? Like, what kind of image do you have of me?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer," He looked at Jaehyun who seemed to be thinking. In that moment, he decided that Jaehyun was really attractive.

"I think...you're pretty," He lifted his eyes to the pink haired again who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and?"

"What do you want me to say? This is weird, we never talk like this," Jaehyun said.

"Just say anything that comes to your mind when you think of me," Taeyong waited.

"I think you're closeted gay who sneaks out from home when your parents are sleeping or so that you could satisfy your needs." Taeyong smacked his head to make him shut up and then crossed his arms. Did Jaehyun really think that? "Ow- I was just telling you what you wanted to hear."

"I did _not_ want to hear that! I don't sneak out!" He cleared, sulking. He definitely did sneak out but for a different reason.

"How was I supposed to now that?! You never tell me anything-"

"Well, I don't know anything about you either!" Taeyong regretted his words right after he realised what he had blurted out. The frown on Jaehyun's face disappeared.

"You-...you _want_ to know something about me?" Taeyong went to smack his head again but Jaehyun now dodged it. The pink haired boy blushed. He noticed a smirk on Jaehyun's lips before he looked away.

" _Don't - s_ ay it," Taeyong stated holding his finger in front of him and walked past him to the kitchen. He knew Jaehyun wanted to tease him again. Too embarrassing. He didn't mean to say what he had just said.

He opened the fridge, wanting to find something to eat. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to have an excuse to not to talk with the certain someone.

"Do you want to talk?" Jaehyun appeared in the kitchen too. Taeyong gritted his teeth, closed the door of the fridge and turned around.

"Fine," He agreed, Jaehyun went to walk around the table to him. "Just- stay there."

He nodded and stopped there. Taeyong leaned against the sink while Jaehyun stood on the other side of the small table for four.

"What do you do for work? You know what I do so I want to know what you do." So Jaehyun really had no idea what he did?

"What do you think?"

"Umm- well, my friend told me that you're shoes were quite expensive so I thought maybe you worked in some big company or your parents are very rich. But then again, you look like a model." He guessed so close.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah? Are you going to tell me?" Jaehyun demanded. Taeyong only looked away and drew circles on the table nervously. He was going to tell the biggest lie in his life. Oops, he already did that when he seduced Jaehyun with a flick of his finger.

"Well...you're right." The pink haired started.

"What am I right about?"

"My parents are rich but strict as fuck so I don't want to be seen with you. And even if I look like a model to you, it doesn't make me one." Yup, his parents were dead. What else could he have said? Saying anything related to his work could expose him and Jaehyun already thought he was a model.

"Okay. I understand. Then where do you work? In some big company?" Why did he need to be so damn curious?

"You could say that. Can I ask something?" Jaehyun nodded. "That friend of yours, who visited when I was here first time, what's up with him? He knew my shoes were expensive. You didn't?"

"No, I'm not really interested in those kind of things so I didn't even realise you wore expensive clothes. My friend, Donghyuck, is really into all of this celebrity and idol stuff so he knows everything related to that kinda things. He even calls his favourite idol his husband, isn't that weird?" So Jaehyun's friend is actually a fan. That means he recognised him yesterday but didn't tell Jaehyun? Taeyong wouldn't want to run into him again.

"Yeah, that's stupid, ha ha..."

"Is your name really Tay?" Jaehyun asked suddenly.

"Yes...Kim Tay," He rolled his eyes mentally. "What's your name?"

"Jung Jaehyun."

"I mean...your _real_ name," Jaehyun looked confused and somewhat surprised. He had actually seen a pile of notebooks in Jaehyun's room, when he had been snooping around, which didn't say his name was _Jaehyun_. He wondered why he used another name.

"H-how do you know? I didn't tell-"

"Yeah, you didn't. Didn't need to, I just guessed," He raised his eyebrow at Jaehyun and waited.

"Yeah...I did change my name... _Jung_ _Yuno_ , was my birth name. Only a few people know it."

"Why did you change it?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun's expression looked pained for some reason. He turned out to be more complicated person than Taeyong had thought. He was interesting.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jaehyun whispered.

"Okay..." There was a silence. Neither of them had anything to say. Taeyong was the first one to break it. "I need to go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I can't be longer. Remember, my strict parents," He walked around the table, past Jaehyun, towards the front door. Jaehyun took his hand and stopped him.

"So you do sneak out?" Jaehyun asked teasingly. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Maybe..."

"And you just came here for what? Talk?!"

"Yeah, that still doesn't change anything between us, so bye," He yanked his hand away from Jaehyun's and turned away.

But things did change. Taeyong felt oddly curious about the chocolate haired, unlike he did before.

Jaehyun felt the same too.  
  
  
  


* * *

  


 

A week later, Taeyong was called in the boss' office. He already knew what it would be about this time. The boss looked so disappointed in him. He had a newspaper on his table.

"So, explain this." He tapped the paper with his pen.

"I only kissed his cheek-"

"That only doesn't cover the fact that people are saying you're gay. Tell me everything," Taeyong gulped nervously.

"It isn't my fault. At the fan sign, a fan asked me if I was a girl, who of the members would I date. I said of course Ten because he is the cutest and then I kissed his cheek..." He trailed off, eyeing the boss awkwardly.

"And?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"And I said that I would date him as a guy too... But I only said it because I saw how the fans went wild. I didn't think it was bad-"

"Yes, of course it's bad! You can't say something like that in public! Do you know what surprised me the most? Huh, do you?" Was he going to be kicked out now? Taeyong knew he should've kept his mouth shut but he didn't want to lie to his fans anymore, even if they would now hate him.

"No, sir." He looked down at his feet.

"You admitted that you're gay in public! Do you even realise what kind of mess you have created? Now your fans and everyone else are assuming you're a faggot!" Taeyong's face paled. He couldn't believe his boss had just called him with those names.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to hold you a press conference tomorrow and you're going to deny everything."

"No- y-you can't do that-" The pink haired stuttered. He didn't want to deny anything. If everyone already was assuming he was a gay, he wasn't going to lie to them.

"It's for your own good, Taeyong."

"No, it's not!"

"What are you saying?" The boss looked at him confused. Right, he never knew about Taeyong's sexuality.

"It's not. I don't want to hold a press conference because I don't want to lie to them anymore. Yes, I am gay! And even if I didn't mean to announce it like that, I'm not going to deny anything!" He tried to talk as confidently as he could. The boss sighed and massaged the wrinkle between his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh- Taeyong...Taeyong, what kind of mess have you created once again. You just can't stay away from trouble, do you? You're still going to do as I say or our contract is over."

"What?! Y-you can't do that!" He said with choked voice. "But- but the fans they didn't look disappointed in me. How is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't just about your fans, Taeyong. You might not see it but there is a lot of negative response too. It'll affect the image of your group too and I don't want you to be known as a faggot-"

"But that is who I am! _A_ _faggot!_ " He shouted, interrupting the boss. He was just so disappointed and so afraid. He didn't want to pretend anymore. He was so tired. He wanted his fans to like him for his real self, even if he still didn't know what it was, and not for an image of him.

The boss looked at him for a minute, holding an emotionless expression while clearly in thoughts. Taeyong hoped for the best.

"Tomorrow at 11 am. I'll expect to see you there. If not, well, you know what will follow," Taeyong couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his heart sinking.

"Sir-"

"We're _not_ talking about this anymore," The man flicked his hand to show Taeyong to leave and then ignored his presence completely. Taeyong still couldn't believe what was happening. He stared at the boss in disbelief, eyes wide, jaw hanging.

He turned on his heel and stomped out of the office, slamming the door shut loud and clear.

He knew where he was going.


	6. Secrets

There was a customer. Not just anyone, he was staring at Jaehyun and the boy had no idea who he was. Did he have something to say? Or was he a creep? He didn't even look that young.

Usually, it was the girls he got looks from. Well, sometimes guys too but that one's stare was starting to be creepy. The guy had been there two hours already. Jaehyun wasn't even the one serving the man so he didn't need to go ask him if he needed anything.

"Donghyuck, that guy has been staring at me for two hours," He whispered to his friend who was rushing with empty tray.

"Who?" He looked around the room.

"The man in the corner." He tilted his head to the side. Donghyuck looked over his shoulder as Jaehyun had his back turned to the man.

"Oh shit, you're right, he looked away when I looked at him. Maybe he has something to say to you...or then he's just a creep."

"If he has something to say to me, he can come and say it. I'm not going to ask him. He's a creep," Jaehyun decided.

"Yeah...anyways, did you hear about the news of my husband?" Donghyuck asked enthusiastically but Jaehyun only nudged his arm.

"I'm not interested in your husband or whatever so talk to Yuta or someone else," He pointed towards the busy waiter.

"Well, he's busy and we're not so close anyway so as I was saying-"

"Jaehyun, here!" Kun shouted from the kitchen. Jaehyun walked there, leaving his friend alone. "Take this to table five."

"I wasn't serving that table-"

"Well, you are now. Everyone else besides you is busy," He pushed the tray with drinks to Jaehyun and disappeared in the kitchen.

The table five was next to the table the creepy man was. The whole time Jaehyun was near the man's table, he could feel the stare in the back of his head. He tried to leave as fast as he could.

"Excuse me," Jaehyun turned to the voice. It was the man and now Jaehyun was looking back at him. The man looked at him curiously. Then looked at him from head to toes one time, creeping out Jaehyun.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just looking at you and-"

"Yes, I noticed. You know, that's kinda creepy looking at me for two hours when I work so if you have something to say you could've just asked," Jaehyun knew that he shouldn't talk that rudely to a customer but he couldn't just help it. He looked at the customer and then noticed him smiling. What the fuck?

"May I continue now, please?" Jaehyun nodded sheepishly. "Have you ever done modeling?"

Jaehyun frowned in confusion. "No?"

"Okay, that's fine too. Are you interested?" Jaehyun had now moved closer to the customer's table.

"What?"

"Are you interested in modeling?" Jaehyun frowned even deeper.

"I don't know. Never really thought about it. Why are you asking? What kind of?"

"I think you should try. I have this photoshoot for a magazine cover and an article about the new shopping center. I need a few models and I thought about recruiting some new faces. Are you interested?" The man talked enthusiastically but Jaehyun didn't really get it.

"So...you're asking me...if I want to try modeling? Why?"

"Yes, I am offering you a short-term job as a model. I think you'd do well. You have great body proportions and you're really handsome, you nearly look like a model already. I'm sorry for staring at you creepily," So that was the reason why the man had been staring at him so long. Jaehyun didn't know if he wanted to become a model. It was all too sudden.

"I don't really know anything about-"

"You don't need to. We'll teach you everything but it's rather simple: You only need to pose for the camera. Are you perhaps interested?" The man motioned him to sit down. Jaehyun complied hesitantly, sitting on the opposite of him.

"Jaehyun, back to work!" He was startled when Kun shouted. He had probably noticed him getting too friendly with a customer.

"Here," The man pushed a card in front of him on the table. A business card. Jaehyun picked it up.

"Kim Jong-In?" He looked from the card to the man.

"Yes, that's me. There's a phone number so call me Jaehyun if you decide to accept my offer. Preferably before the weekend," The man smiled again. Jaehyun didn't think he was a creep after all. But he still couldn't believe the offer was real.

"I'll think about it," He mumbled and put the card in his pocket.

"Thank you, now, you need to get back to work," Jaehyun stood up clumsily and said his goodbyes to the man. He was still very confused about it. He didn't know if he should be happy or not. Well, of course it was great thing to get a job offer like that but it still felt too unreal.

"Jaehyun, what was that all about? What did you talk about?" Donghyuck appeared beside him. He looked over the shorter one's shoulder to see the man walking to the door. He turned around briefly, smiled and nodded slightly to Jaehyun before exiting.

"I think I just got a job offer," He moved his eyes back to Donghyuck.

"What?! How? Really!? OMG! That's awesome! From where?" He reacted rather enthusiastically unlike Jaehyun.

"He- that man, he wanted me as a model to some magazine. That's why he was checking me out," He whispered.

"Are you serious?! Oh my gosh my friend is gonna be famous!!-" Just then Jaehyun heard a message sound from his pocket. He dug out the phone to see he had received a message.

**Tay**   
_Are you coming home soon?_

Why was he asking this? Jaehyun ignored his friends enthusiastic questions and typed an answer.

**Jaehyun**   
_Not in another hour_   
_why?_

**Tay**   
_Can you hurry pls_   
_Im at your apartment_

**Jaehyun**   
_Why are you there?_   
_its cold, go home_

**Tay**   
_I cant_   
_I'll wait_

Did something happen?

"What is it? Why're you suddenly so serious?" Donghyuck snapped him out of his thoughts and tried to take a peek at his phone.

"Oh- nothing," He mumbled and put the phone away quickly.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Taeyong sat next to the door to Jaehyun's apartment, hugging his legs to his chest. He didn't want to go back to dorms. He didn't want to answer his group mates' questions that would probably follow if he went there.

He didn't have any other place to go than this. His grandma lived to far, parents were dead, he didn't keep in touch with friends from school and in dorms he couldn't be alone.

Jaehyun was the only one who he didn't have to pretend with because he was seen as an equal by Jaehyun. Everyone else worshipped him like he was some sort of a god.

He had cried and felt terrible. He still didn't want to go to the press conference tomorrow but he didn't want to lose his job. He hated lying. He wanted to be someone like Jaehyun who didn't have to hide wherever he went. He wanted-

"Tay?" He noticed a pair of feet in front of him so he lifted his eyes up.

"Jaehyun..."

"Why are you here? I told you not to wait. It's cold." Why did he sound so angry? Another person he had now angered.

"I can't go home." Taeyong whispered and looked down again.

"Did something happen?" He asked with a softer voice. Taeyong nodded slightly. He felt like crying again. His eyes were still puffy and red from the crying earlier when he had waited Jaehyun. He rarely cried and now he was afraid Jaehyun might notice it and mock him about it.

Jaehyun crouched in front of him. Taeyong lifted his glimmering eyes to him again and hugged his legs tighter, making himself smaller. Jaehyun had never seen him like this before. Usually the pink haired liked to tease and make fun of him like there was no tomorrow. Now he just looked so...vulnerable.

"Have you ever felt so tired of everything that you just want to disappear?" Taeyong asked, voice hushed. Jaehyun paused.

"I have...a lot." He answered quietly. The pink haired's eyes lit up.

"What happened?" Taeyong asked, totally forgetting his own concerns. He had not expected to hear that straightforward answer from him. Jaehyun looked away from his eyes and ruffled his soft looking hair nervously.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. Come, let's go inside." He extended his hand for the pink haired. Taeyong looked from his eyes to the hand and didn't take it. They got up from the ground and Jaehyun went to open the door.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jaehyun asked when they sat on the sofa. Taeyong fumbled with his own fingers on his lap.

"If...you tell me what happened with you." The pink haired turned to him. Jaehyun didn't know if it would be worth to tell him. He didn't know if he trusted him enough. He was afraid he would be made fun of again...like that time.

But then again, Taeyong was the same as him. He would understand.

"You don't want to?" Taeyong asked and the other looked at him again.

"It-...it's kinda personal. I want to forget it..."

"Oh- I understand. We don't even know each other." Taeyong was quick to say. There was another silence. "If...if you were in a situation that you'd had to lie in order to not to be hated or mistreated, would you lie or...would you tell the truth anyway?"

Jaehyun had no idea in which his question was related to but he couldn't believe how much he understood every word of it. It was like the pink haired knew what he was thinking and feeling even without him even hearing Jaehyun's side. Maybe Taeyong was in a same kind of situation he had once been.

Taeyong looked at him with expectant eyes. Jaehyun looked away and cleared his throat.

"I would lie. I would lie even if it would mean getting myself hurt or...lost. If lying meant better life..." Jaehyun explained.

Should he lie? Taeyong had wanted so much not to go to the press conference tomorrow. Not going meant losing his job. Going meant lying and losing himself and his freedom...but he was never free in the first place.

"But doesn't that get kinda exhausting? Pretending I mean."

"Of course it would. I'm not suggesting lying forever. Just until when the time allows. You shouldn't do irrational and selfish decisions and only whatever you want. Just wait for the perfect timing. Until then, lying would be the best way to survive." He trailed off and looked at the pink haired whose jaw was hanging. Jaehyun frowned.

"Are you sure you're not a psychiatrist? How do you know all of that?" Jaehyun let out a chuckle at his words.

"I'm not a psychiatrist. I just know from experience." Taeyong looked at him in thoughts for a second before turning away. Everything Jaehyun had said made total sense.

"So what's going on with your life?" Jaehyun asked carefully.

"It's kinda personal." He repeated Jaehyun's words from earlier. Jaehyun hummed. "But thank you. You really helped me."

"Oh wow- you're really thanking me?" Jaehyun asked teasingly. Taeyong nudged his shoulder, ears pink from embarrassment.

"Let's watch tv or something..." Taeyong took the remote and put the tv on. "Oh- look, it's Captain Jack! I love the movies."

So now they were like having a movie night. Jaehyun noticed how fast their talk had turned into a date. But it wasn't one. Did he want it to be one? He wasn't sure. Anything they did beside fuck and bicker felt too strange for Jaehyun.

"What are we doing?" Jaehyun asked.

"Watching a movie." He answered while Jaehyun stared at his side profile rather than the tv.

"We never watch a movie." Jaehyun cleared and Taeyong then turned to him.

"Yea, it's weird..." The pink haired turned the volume down and crawled on Jaehyun's lap, legs sprawled on the taller's thighs. Then he wrapped his arms around the chocolate haired's nape and leaned closer to his face.

Jaehyun's breath hitched. His arms went reflexively around the pink haired's small waist to pull him a bit more closer. Taeyong looked deep in his eyes, as if searching something from there. He never looked at him like that.

The pink haired leaned in suddenly. Only slightly, but that was enough for Jaehyun to realise what he wanted. There were no spoken words.

Taeyong wanted to kiss him. He actually _wanted_ to kiss a person for the first time in his life.

Jaehyun wanted just as bad. But his eyes caught something behind Taeyong, making him unable to pull the boy in a kiss. Jaehyun's eyes widened. He looked from the image behind Taeyong, in the pink haired's eyes and again.

He saw the pink haired. On the tv.

 


	7. Cupid

Taeyong frowned as he looked at Jaehyun. He had thought Jaehyun would've wanted to kiss him but the guy seemed not to be interested anymore. So the tv was now more interesting? Taeyong felt disappointed.

There was a commercial on the tv. It was some perfume commercial and there was a guy among the others with a pink hair that looked exactly like Taeyong, who was currently sitting in his lap.

Jaehyun blinked and looked from the tv to the pink haired. What was he doing on tv? Was he a model? But he had asked Taeyong some time ago if he was a model and he had denied it. He had lied, right? Why?

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun only looked at him with a frown.

"Nothing..." He then mumbled.

Taeyong leaned in and attached his lips on his jaw. He started kissing down his neck and Jaehyun's hand went in the back of his head to caress his pink hair. Taeyong moved in his lap to closer and Jaehyun turned his head to the side to allow him more access.

Jaehyun tried his best not to think about what he had just seen on the tv. He was just so confused. Just who was he? The pink haired lifted his shirt suddenly which made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Tay?" The boy pulled back from his neck, hands still keeping Jaehyun's shirt up.

"Fuck me now or I leave," Taeyong stated after a few seconds of weird staring. Jaehyun almost wanted to laugh at his pout.

"Hold on to me," He placed his hands under Taeyong's thighs and the pink haired threw his arms around his neck. Then he stood up and walked them to his room, Taeyong clinging on to him like a koala.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Taeyong woke up in the morning feeling too hot. He felt a body pressed on his back, warm breath in his nape and an arm around his waist to keep him close. He had slept over at Jaehyun's. Accidentally.

He realised where he was and sat up quickly, pushing Jaehyun's arm away. He had not planned it. He remembered that he had been so tired last night and that Jaehyun had asked him to stay for a while after they had finished, so he had accidentally fallen asleep. That was a mistake he never intended to happen.

Then he was pulled back in the bed.

"Jaehyun- no, I need to go," He tried pushing Jaehyun's hand away from his bare waist. The both of them were wearing nothing except underpants. Taeyong gave up struggling and turned to look at the other male. "What time is it?"

Jaehyun reached over him for his phone on the night stand. Then put it away and looked down at the pink haired. "Past 9 am."

Taeyong gasped loudly and sat up again. Jaehyun pulled him back.

"Jaehyun, seriously. I shouldn't have slept here. I have somewhere to be real soon," He had decided to go to the press conference and deny the rumours about him. He had given it a thought. He shouldn't only think about himself when he acted.

"I don't mind that you slept here," Jaehyun said with his morning voice. Taeyong sighed.

"Well, I do. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Just a minute-"

"No! We're not dating or anything so I don't need to cuddle you. I don't like cuddling!" Taeyong stated, looking at the other. Jaehyun only smiled weirdly.

"It didn't look like that last night," He teased but then got harshly pushed away. Taeyong got away from the bed quickly and picked up his clothes from the floor. He took his phone from the pocket of his jeans and gasped again. He had so many messages and unanswered calls from his manager and group mates asking about his whereabouts.

"Trouble at the company?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong sent him a glare.

"What company?" He asked stupidly. Then it hit him. Jaehyun believed he worked in some big company.

"Ah- yea, kinda overslept. Missed an important meeting." The pink haired lied through his teeth. Jaehyun bought it easily by nodding.

Jaehyun wasn't stupid. He knew Taeyong was keeping a lot of things from him but he couldn't bring himself to ask him. It wasn't his place to ask and he shouldn't cross the line; they weren't in a relationship. Taeyong probably had a good reason to lie to him from time to time.

But Taeyong most likely thought he was actually stupid.

Taeyong was now fully dressed. He said his byes to Jaehyun and rushed out of the room. Jaehyun was left alone with his thoughts. He sighed deeply.

What was he to Taeyong and what was the pink haired to him? A fuckbuddy? Had been at some point but after they started actually talking (like the last night), he wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


 

A few days later Jaehyun went shopping with Jaemin to the mall. He had gotten his monthly payment the day before and now he finally had money to buy a new cleansing foam and other skin care products, and maybe some new clothes too.

He had called the guy from the model agency. He was going to the shooting next week. He knew that there was going to be three other guys too and a few girls.

"Oh Jaemin, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked the boy when they were sitting in the Starbucks. Jaemin took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"Oh- yeah...well, it's about Jeno..." Jaehyun noticed as the boy blushed.

"Yeah?" Jaehyun encouraged him to go on. He could already guess what was Jaemin's problem.

"You know we have been friends since forever, right?"

"Yes, I heard," Then Jaemin looked up at him briefly.

"Why are you smiling?" Jaemin asked, looking unimpressed. Jaehyun only smiled wider. He couldn't help it.

"Nothing, just go on," He tried to maintain straight face. Jaemin glared at him.

"Jeno is...I don't know...he's just always so caring and sweet to me," He sighed, looking down at his milkshake. He actually felt really weird talking about Jeno like this to someone. "He has always been like that but I just noticed it. I don't like it."

"What!? I thought- never mind. What do you mean?" Jaehyun shut himself up. He was sure he had misunderstood. There was just no way Jaemin wouldn't like Jeno being sweet to him. He himself acted like that to Jeno too.

"I mean...i-it kinda makes me think that he- he- _maybe_ \- has feelings for me- um- because I kinda think that way about him too..." He grew embarrassed right as the words left his mouth. He hid his blushed face in his hands and Jaehyun's smile went unnoticed from him.

"Why are you telling me this? I think Donghyuck would know better what to say because he has known you two longe-" Jaehyun said but he was cut off by the other.

"That's why I can't talk to him. He knows the both of us too well. He'd just laugh at me. He's like that," Jaemin glanced at him briefly.

"Okay, that's fine. Um- have you talked about your feelings with Jeno?"

"No. I wouldn't." He shook his head.

"I think you should," Jaehyun said and finished his chocolate milkshake.

"I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. He probably doesn't even like me..."

"Hmm...From what I have seen, he looks at you like you're his whole world. He even looks at you when you're not looking and smiles. He doesn't look at you like a _friend_ does. I'm sure if you talked about your feelings to him, it wouldn't ruin your friendship. Maybe the contrary." He mumbled the last sentence. Jaemin looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"But-...but I'm too shy to do that. I'm still too scared to lose him-"

"You're not losing him...but if you don't want to confess then just kiss him and see what happens. If he freaks out, you can just tell him that was an accident," Jaehyun tried. Jaemin suddenly blushed.

"But we kiss each other all the time..." Jaehyun's jaw fell. He had not expected that. How were they still friends if they casually kissed? Then it hit him.

"I mean like on the _lips_ ," He cleared and Jaemin's eyes shot up immediately.

"But-"

"If it goes wrong, you can just say you meant to kiss his cheek or whatever. Usually, if you didn't know, even the bestest friends don't kiss each other like you two," Jaemin nodded. He was already thinking if he was really going to go with it, how he would do it. Thinking of kissing his long time crush like that made him feel butterflies.

"Okay, thank you Jaehyun. Should we go?" Jaehyun nodded and they stood up to leave.

They walked through the makeup section but then Jaehyun's eyes caught something. He stopped walking. It was the exact cologne he had seen the commercial of before. The commercial which had Taeyong or a Taeyong looking guy as a model.

He went closer to the stand.

"Hyung, what are you looking at?" Jaemin followed him confusedly. Jaehyun picked up an elegant looking glass bottle from the stand. It was a sample of some perfume. The bottle looked more like an unisex perfume than the colognes meant for men. Jaemin didn't know he was interested in this kind of scents.

Jaehyun tried how it smelled. The scent smelled delicate and slightly sweet, not so manly and not too heavy. It smelled exactly like Taeyong. Then that would mean, it was really was the pink haired he had seen on the tv commercial. Or it was just a coincidence.

"Jaemin, do you know anything about this?" He showed the bottle to the younger beside him. Jaemin shrugged.

Well, at least he now knew the name of the fragrance. He could google the name and- wait...Taeyong probably wouldn't want him to do that. He could be lying to him for a good reason. He should respect his privacy.

Jaehyun put the glass bottle down. He decided to just forget everything. "Okay, let's go now."

Jaemin only shrugged at his odd behaviour before catching up with Jaehyun.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun wiped the table clean and swiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked around the diner and saw that there was still a few customers left. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Oh- Yuta," Donghyuck and the other two workers  had already left from work leaving him alone with Yuta and Kun.

"Um- I was wondering if it would be okay if I left a bit earlier because I kinda have plans for the night. Can you manage?" The two of them hadn't really befriended even though they had been working together before Donghyuck came along. Yuta wasn't really the most social type unlike Donghyuck who Jaehyun immediately clicked with.

"Yeah? But I think you should ask Kun, not me." Jaehyun said while playing with the damp towel at the same time. Yuta shifted nervously. Why was everything between them so awkward all the time?

"Y-yeah- I know- I- I just wanted to be polite and ask you first. You know- you're the one left cleaning after all." They heard the front door opening and Jaehyun noticed how Yuta's eyes widened.

"Yu-chan!!" Someone ran past Jaehyun and jumped on Yuta. He squeezed tightly on Yuta who gave Jaehyun a nervous look. Jaehyun looked at them in confusion.

"Oh- Sicheng...w-what are you doing here? I thought you were coming later." Jaehyun's eyes widened as he heard the name. It couldn't be-

"But I missed youu~ Busan is boring without youu. Then I decided to surprise you." Sicheng let go of Yuta and Jaehyun saw the side of his face. He cursed internally. What the fuck is _he_ doing here?? Why is he being all lovely with his coworker?

"Um- Jaehyun...this is my boyfriend, Sicheng," Yuta introduced with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sicheng turned abruptly around, his eyes widening as he looked at Jaehyun. It was awkward.

"Oh- ye-," Jaehyun cleared his throat, words stuck. "Yeah- that's nice." It was far from that. Sicheng didn't say anything to him.

Sicheng took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him. "Yuta, let's go."

"Oh- see you tomorrow then, Jaehyun." Yuta said and smiled awkwardly as Sicheng pulled him towards the door.

A few minutes later he got a text message:

**Cutie**  
_Don't tell Yuta_ _anything_ _about us!!_

 


	8. Handsome

Jaehyun would have the photoshoot today in less than an hour...but he was lost. He tried to search the building but he couldn't find it. He had the address but it didn't help. According to google maps, he was in his destination.

He noticed someone walking past him and he wondered if he could help him. He ran to catch up with him.

"Um- excuse me?" The guy turned to him and stopped so Jaehyun continued. "Do you know where I could find this address?" He showed him the address on his phone.

The guy's eyes widened. "No way! You're going to that model agency?! Are you a model?!"

Jaehyun grew confused at his reaction. The guy's soft blond hair bounced cutely. "Well, can you help me?"

"Yes! I'm going there too because I have a photoshoot. You too? You look handsome enough to be a model." Jaehyun blushed. He wasn't used to people telling him that straight to his face.

"Uh- yeah...For the first time though."

"I started a few months ago. We can walk together if you like. It's close." The blond haired male suggested.

"Yes, thank you." They started walking. Jaehyun eyed at the blond haired a few times.

"What's your name by the way? Maybe we have the same photoshoot."

"Jung Jaehyun. I was recruited by a man named Kim Jongin. Do you know h-"

"OMG! We do have the same! Oh- and I'm Kim Jungwoo. I hope we can be friends." Jungwoo seemed like a nice guy. He was good looking too. Jaehyun wanted to ask him many questions about working as a model but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. He didn't want to sound rude.

Then they walked in some big building. It was behind the other one so that was the reason Jaehyun couldn't find it first. They walked to the info desk and a lady on the other side looked up at them.

"Hi! I have a photoshoot at 10 am." Jungwoo lifted a card hanging around his neck to the woman. She flipped a few pages of the notebook on her desk.

"Floor six. And who might you be?" She addressed to Jaehyun, looking over her glasses at him.

"Hi, um- I'm new. I also have a photoshoot at the same time." He explained. The woman only looked at him for a while.

"Name?"

"Jung Jaehyun." She looked through the booklet again. Then she stood up and walked somewhere. She came back soon and placed a same kind of name tag thingy what Jungwoo had around his neck, on the desk in front of Jaehyun.

"Wear this whenever you're in this building. You can use the elevators only when you have this with you. Go to the floor six too. Mr. Kim can show you the way." She explained and Jaehyun took the name card from the desk and placed it around his neck.

"This way." Jungwoo pulled him towards the elevators, not leaving Jaehyun any time to look around the lobby. The building was huge. Even the elevator looked fancy and spacious.

"Good that I met you. I would've been lost without you." Jaehyun said suddenly when they were making their way up.

"I know right. Don't be nervous. It's going to be fun! Did you know that one famous Chinese model is also coming to the shooting with us."

"No. How would I?" He didn't even know any korean models by their name. How would he know Chinese?

"It's Wong Yukhei or Lucas, by his artist name. He's very famous. You might have heard of him." He had never. "I'm a fan. I hope he notices me~" Jungwoo squealed. He acted the same as his friend, Donghyuck. Jaehyun raised his brow.

The elevator stopped and they stepped to the sixth floor. Jaehyun followed Jungwoo. They arrived to the place where the shooting was held. They greeted many people on their way. Then Jaehyun noticed someone familiar.

"Oh- Kim Jongin!" Jungwoo was fast to shout. The guy turned to them. The two of them walked to him and bowed to him shortly as a greeting.

"Hi Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Glad you decided to come. You can go to get ready in the room three." He smiled and both of the boys nodded.

After some time they had their make up done. Makeup noonas told them what they needed to wear. Jungwoo went to change first in the changing room. Jaehyun stayed there and looked around the big room. There was a lot different kind of clothes and cosmetics here and there. On one of the walls, there was a few big mirrors.

The makeup was weird. He never before wore this much makeup but it made him look different. Good different. He stared at his reflection through the mirror as the makeup noona tried to curl his chocolate hair.

Then the door to the room opened. Jaehyun looked through the mirror who arrived. It was a tall guy. A very handsome one. Jaehyun found himself staring. The few makeup noonas in the room said hi to the guy and bowed at him as if he was some sort of a god.

"I was told my clothes are here. They got mixed up or something." The guy said with a deep voice. He was carrying a coat hanger where he had a change of clothes. Jaehyun noticed how the makeup noonas froze.

Then Jungwoo came back from the changing room, with ridiculous looking clothes on. Jaehyun had to suppress his laughter.

"Um- I think something is wrong with these. Everything is too big," He tried to roll up the sleeve of his jacket without looking forward. Then the tall new guy cleared his throat and Jungwoo looked up. He screamed and jumped in surprise. So that must be the Chinese guy.

"Undress. Now." Lucas commanded, words directed to Jungwoo who looked like he had seen a ghost. Jaehyun looked from the side as the scene slowly unfolded.

"W-wh-what!!? W-why are you saying tha-" Jungwoo stuttered, cheeks red.

"Those are my clothes. Now strip." Jungwoo flushed even deeper shade of red. Lucas didn't look pleased.

"We're sorry Mr. Wong. It was our mistake." One of the makeup noonas cut in.

"It's fine. We could have just avoided this if you had checked whose name was written on the tag." Lucas answered with a sweeter voice. Then he turned to shaken up Jungwoo who was still standing there doing nothing. "Why are you still dressed?" He snapped at the poor Jungwoo.

Then Lucas grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the changing rooms. The makeup noonas were still frozen. All unable to do nothing. After a few minutes Lucas came back, carrying what Jungwoo had just worn. Jaehyun wondered what happened.

Jungwoo came back after a longer while and sat beside Jaehyun, cheeks deep red. He was now wearing what Lucas had carried earlier, the clothes looking now more fitting.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked carefully. Jungwoo stood up and dragged him to the changing rooms.

"Of course I'm not okay! I was just practically stripped to naked by my biggest male crush on the first meeting!! How am I gonna face him now?!" Jaehyun bit down a grin. It was kinda hilarious. Jungwoo smacked his arm. "I saw that!!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  


All of the models were now ready. Jaehyun and Jungwoo walked to the hall where they were going to take group photos first. Jungwoo shifted closer to Jaehyun when Lucas appeared in the room.

Jaehyun didn't know what they were still waiting for. Everyone seemed to be ready already.

"What are we still waiting for?" He asked Jungwoo, whispering.

"I guess someone is still missing." Jungwoo answered, shrugging. Besides Jungwoo and Lucas, there was two girls of which names or faces Jaehyun didn't know. The other was apparently a known model like Lucas. She was also from China.

"Dammit, can someone get Lee Taeyong already? We don't have all day." Jongin wasn't a patient person. But who was Lee Taeyong?

"Oh my god!! Lee Taeyong is gonna be with us?!" Jungwoo expressed loudly. Lucas eyed at him briefly from corner.

"Um- who's Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun tapped his shoulder. Jungwoo frowned.

"Are you seriously asking that? You don't know Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun thought for a second.

"Never heard of the name."

"Oh wow. You must live under a rock. It's impossible you've never seen his face. He's like the most known celebrity in Korea. But acts like a bitc-" Jungwoo's words got cut off, jaw dropping, as he looked past Jaehyun's. Jaehyun turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Finally! Taeyong, Lucas get in the row with them too!" Jongin snapped angrily at Taeyong who arrived late and Lucas who didn't want to socialise with the other models.

Jaehyun couldn't get his eyes off him. There was no way he was only seeing things. It was the pink haired boy, _his_ pink haired. What was he doing here?

The pink haired had his arms crossed to his chest as Jongin lectured him. It looked like he didn't care anything what his elder had to say. Jaehyun didn't know he could be that rude. Sure, he was rude to him sometimes too but not like this.

"It's Lee Taeyong, isn't he gorgeous?" Jungwoo whispered, pointing at the pink haired boy.

"H-he's Lee Taeyong?! The one you were talking about?!" He turned to Jungwoo who looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, now we can finally start." Jongin sighed. All the staff looked bored already. "Get in the line!" He snapped when Taeyong still stood by the wall behind the cameras, looking uninterested. Then he rolled his eyes and turned to them.

Just then their eyes met each other and Jaehyun froze. Taeyong froze too, eyes widening but immediately turned away. After a five seconds he turned back again and walked to the another end of the row, Jaehyun staring at him the whole time but Taeyong acting like he didn't see him. What just happened?

"Jaehyun, it's your first time right?" Jaehyun turned to the cameraman and nodded hurriedly. "Just try not to think too much. Do what you feel comfortable doing and it'll make the best results." Jaehyun nodded again.

They took a few photos like that. Jaehyun felt awkward all the time, knowing that the pink haired was going to be in the same photo as him. That was all he could think about.

"Taeyong change places with Jungwoo." The camera man said suddenly. Jaehyun gulped. That would mean Taeyong was going to be next to him.

"Shit." Jungwoo cursed quietly but Jaehyun heard it.

"What?" Jaehyun asked him.

"I don't wanna be next to Lucas." He whispered.

"I thought you liked him." Jungwoo blushed as he said that, makeup it. Jaehyun pushed him forward to encourage him.

Taeyong and Jungwoo switched places. Jaehyun's shoulder brushed with the pink haired whenever he shifted to another position. They took a few photos until the cameraman was satisfied. Jaehyun felt like the pink haired next to him was ignoring him as he wasn't spearing him a glance. Was he pretending not to know him? Jaehyun thought he looked prettier if even possible with the makeup on and hair done whenever Jaehyun stole a glance at him.

"Okay, now go change on the new clothes. Next we'll do individual and smaller group or pair shots." They were instructed. Jaehyun glanced at the pink haired who sprinted out of the room quickly.

"Jaehyun, come here for a bit." The cameraman said. Jaehyun was afraid something was wrong with the photos as the cameraman was looking at them with a thoughtful expression.

"Jungwoo, you can go first." Jaehyun walked to the cameraman and Jongin who appeared beside him too. Jungwoo went to change.

"Um- is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

"Look at these." The cameraman winded the photos on the computer he took. Jaehyun thought they looked good. Especially those with the pink haired standing next to him.

"Are you sure you've not modeled before? You look so natural." Jongin said. Jaehyun's ears burned.

"No I haven't. Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is. Keep doing what you're doing. Now go change." Jongin patted his shoulder.

"Oh thank you." He had not expected a compliment.

He skipped towards the changing rooms with a smile on his lips. He turned around the corner where his and Jungwoo's room was but suddenly tripped over and nearly fell on the floor if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes.

"What the f-" He turned to see what he had stumbled over but then he froze. Taeyong stood there staring daggers at him, arms crossed.

 


	9. Deal

Taeyong took Jaehyun's arm and pulled him to the restroom before he could open his mouth to say anything. As the next thing Jaehyun knew, he was pressed against the wall and Taeyong's hands gripped the collar of his shirt. The pink haired stared down at him intensely, in anger, with a hint of fear(?) in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?! Why?!! What do you know about me?! Are you going to blackmail me or something? Do you want to ruin my life? Money? Is that what you want? What do you want from me!!?" Taeyong shouted. Some spit splattered in Jaehyun's face but he didn't mind it.

"So your name is actually Lee Taeyong. And you're a model, a celebrity? That's why you lied so much, right?" Jaehyun asked carefully. Taeyong's hands gripped his collar more tightly, expression not changing.

"If you had told me your real name, I still wouldn't have known you were some sort of a famous person. You're afraid that I'll expose you, right?" Taeyong couldn't be sure if Jaehyun was sincerely telling him the truth. He didn't trust Jaehyun. Now that Jaehyun knew who he really was, he wasn't safe anymore. Jaehyun could ruin everything for him.

"W-what a-are you gonna do?" Jaehyun noticed how more and more scared he looked. His words wavering.

"Hey, it's okay," He lifted his hand on Taeyong's cheek. Placed his thumb under his right eye where the pretty scar was, caressing softly over it with his thumb. "I won't tell."

Taeyong looked away and his grip loosened on Jaehyun's collar. "Don't." He said quietly and Jaehyun let his hand fall. "What are you then doing here? I thought you were a waiter."

"I am. I happened to meet Jongin and he asked me if I wanted to try modeling. I didn't know I'd meet you like this too." A million questions ran in Jaehyun's mind. He was too curious. He wanted to know why Taeyong wanted to have this secret affair thingy with Jaehyun and why he acted that way earlier towards Jongin.

Taeyong let him go and took a step back. "Fine. How much?" He still couldn't trust Jaehyun so he had no choice.

"What?" Jaehyun asked stupidly.

"Send me your account number, I'll-"

"Hey whoa- no, I don't want money from you." Jaehyun shook his head in disbelief. It was understandable that Taeyong would think he would want to make use of this situation but Jaehyun wasn't like that. Taking money from him would just feel wrong.

"Then what do I have to do to be sure you keep you little mouth shut?! I can't trust you!" Taeyong explained. Jaehyun was silent for a short while.

"Just...I don't know, let's just continue what we had or something? I liked it." Jaehyun mumbled but then he noticed how Taeyong's eyes widened.

"You- you want to use me for m-my body?! I don't-... okay fine." Taeyong agreed suddenly but then Jaehyun realised how his suggestion might've sounded to Taeyong.

"No- wait, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you just for sex I-" Jaehyun tried to correct.

"That _is_ what we are. Now it's a deal. Don't expect some special treatment from me. I'm still ignoring you as if you're a stranger." Taeyong didn't think it would be good to accept seeing Jaehyun now that he was exposed. But if that was what Jaehyun wanted, he couldn't say no.

"No wait-"

"Just go change now, and don't talk to me when there's others around!" Taeyong said firmly and then walked out of the restroom. Jaehyun sighed deeply and messed his hair when he was alone. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

He then left the restroom too but he almost crashed onto someone when he turned around the corner.

"Whoa hey- what took you so long? Everyone else already changed. Even the bitch Taeyong, believe it or not. Now hurry up!" Jungwoo took his arm and pulled him towards the changing rooms. Jaehyun remembered he was still in the middle of a photoshoot.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Jongin decided that he should take a few photos with the other one of the girls. Jaehyun learned that her name was Yuqi and that she was from China as well as Lucas.

"Jaehyun, put your hand around Yuqi's waist. It'll look good." The cameraman suddenly instructed. Jaehyun went awkward. The girl shifted closer and Jaehyun placed his hand gently above her waist, not too low. Yuqi leaned his head towards him.

"A bit closer... Jaehyun why do you look so stiff and awkward suddenly? You were doing just fine earlier." Jaehyun blushed at the cameraman's comment. He wasn't used to being so near to a girl as all he had ever dated were guys.

Yuqi was a professional model and Jaehyun could see that. She took Jaehyun's arm, which was on her waist, and pulled him even closer. "Try to concentrate, will you?" She whispered, then turned to face the camera again.

Jaehyun tried his best but then he noticed someone looking at him from the doorway. The pink haired was looking at him with a weird expression, judging. They shared a not so quick eye contact before Taeyong left.

"Okay were done." The cameraman announced. Jaehyun shifted away from the girl immediately. That was the last shoot. The cameraman walked to Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, you still need to go change your clothes. Jongin wants to take a few shots of you with Taeyong, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, why Taeyong?" He was secretly exited but tried not to sound like it.

"When we took the first photos, where you stood next to him, Jongin thought that you two would look good in a photo together." He explained. Jaehyun was confused at what Jongin meant with that he looked good with Taeyong but he was happy.

"Okay, I'll go change."

He changed quickly to some dark concept outfit and came back in the hall. Jungwoo and the rest of the models left. He had changed his phone numbers with Jungwoo who kept blabbering about a certain Chinese the whole time.

Taeyong was already there, standing in front of the camera. Next to him, there was a chair. Jaehyun stopped. He looked so good.

Jaehyun walked to him. Taeyong didn't spare him a glance. He was ignoring him like he had promised. But Jaehyun wasn't really liking it.

"Jaehyun, you sit on the chair and try to give a bossy feeling. Taeyong put your hand on his shoulder." Jongin was beside the camera man, looking at the two, trying to figure out something. Jaehyun sat on the chair and felt Taeyong's hand gently on his shoulder.

A few photos were taken in different angles, then Jongin cut in: "More sexier! Jaehyun, can you open a few buttons of your shirt? Taeyong, mess your hair a little bit." Jaehyun opened three buttons of his navy silk shirt and glanced at the pink haired.

Gosh, he looked so sexy, with his dark makeup and messed cotton candy hair. Taeyong was wearing a white silk shirt which hung loosely on his small frame, the v-neck showing a bit too much skin of his chest and shoulder. Jaehyun didn't notice he had stared too long.

A few more photos were taken and Jongin looked satisfied. Next Jaehyun stood next to the pink haired, hands in his pockets. Jaehyun felt their arms brushing against each other. They were in a middle of taking photos but Jaehyun still took a glance at the pink haired, wanting to see how he posed. He was so natural. His eyes looked seductively at the camera while Jaehyun eyed at Taeyong's side profile. Jaehyun bit his lower lip unconsciously.

"Okay, that's all." Jongin announced. Taeyong took immediately a step away from him. Jaehyun buttoned up his shirt again. Taeyong tried to leave already but he was stopped. "Both of you, come look at the photos."

Jaehyun heard how Taeyong groaned but dragged himself to the front with Jaehyun anyway. They looked at the photos from the laptop and Jaehyun awed. He couldn't believe how good the photos looked. He and Taeyong looked great together.

"Oh wow." That was Jongin. They stopped to look at one photo where Jaehyun had unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Taeyong just looked delicious. "Look at that. This photo is definitely going to be the magazine cover."

"No! Weren't these photos just supposed to be extra?" Taeyong asked. Why was he so opposite of the idea of them to in a magazine cover? Jaehyun would be honored to be in it.

"Of course not. The best photo gets on the cover and you don't get to decide that. It's not your magazine." Jongin spit back. Taeyong went silent.

They looked a few more photos but then something caught Jaehyun off guard and his ears and cheeks turned red. It was a photo where they stood together and Jaehyun had glanced at Taeyong. The pink haired was looking at the camera with tempting eyes but Jaehyun wasn't. He was looking at the pink haired and biting his lips at the same, tilting his head towards Taeyong. It looked hot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was just-" Jaehyun started.

"This is perfect!" Jongin announced. "How did you do that Jaehyun? It looks so real. Great job!" Jaehyun blushed even more.

He glanced at Taeyong again but caught him staring back at him. His eyes were full of rage. He did not look pleased. Then Taeyong looked away.

"Delete that. I don't like it." The pink haired said.

"I can't do that. This photo is gold. Just look at how perfect you look together in the photo. It's like- like you complement each other. You have very sharp features and over all slim figure but Jaehyun is just the opposite. With his softer and manlier features, who would believe he's years younger than you? Then he's-" Jongin explained but Taeyong wasn't hearing anything anymore. The voices he heard were from far away. All he could hear was this one particular part all over again and again in his head.

_Who would believe he's years younger than you?_

"W-what? H-he's younger than me? How much?" Taeyong asked suddenly, interrupting Jongin who turned to him frowning.

"Yeah, ask him. He's right there." Then he turned back to look at the photo.

He turned to Jaehyun beside him. Jaehyun had already been looking at him.

"A-are you really?" That was the first time Taeyong said a word to him when they were at the shoot. Was this important?

"I don't know about you. I'm 1997 born." Jaehyun replied. Taeyong took a step closer to him and suddenly

_Slap_.

Taeyong slapped him across the face. Jaehyun lifted his hand and held his cheek, eyes wide. It really hurt. Why was he slapped?

"Taeyong what the hell?! Did you just slap him?" Jongin cut in and stood up from sitting. The camera man was looking at them too, so did the rest of the staff.

"Y-you're disgusting!!" Taeyong yelled, staring at Jaehyun who looked confused...and hurt. Physically _and_ mentally.

He had thought Jaehyun was older than him. At least he looked like it, so he never bothered to ask him. He couldn't believe he had let someone younger than him treat him like that. He had begged, submitted, acted cute, got carried, got called with baby names by someone _younger_ than him. He hated it.

He ran out of the room, feeling his palm stinging from the impact with Jaehyun's cheek and hearing Jongin shouting his name from behind. He let out a shaky breath, he didn't know he had been holding.

 


	10. Danger

"Jaehyun? Hyung?!!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Donghyuck waved his hand in front of him. "What are you thinking so deeply?"

"Oh, nothing..." Not just nothing, it was someone particularly. Lee Taeyong.

What did he do to deserve that slap? Did he have dirt on his face or what? Nothing made sense. Maybe Taeyong wouldn't want to see him again anymore. Even if they agreed to.

But he wanted an explanation. No. He needed an explanation.

"So? So? How'd it go?" The orange haired asked. Jaehyun frowned, not understanding the question. "The photoshoot, dummy."

"Oh, yeah, it was nice. Made a friend..." Got slapped. But that he wouldn't tell.

"Tell me details. Who did you befriend? Any cute guys?" How could he be so enthusiastic as the first thing in the morning? Jaehyun yawned.

"Kim Jungwoo. A really nice guy. I got lost and he rescued me. He's a bit like you as he's also a huge fan of some Chinese model who was also there with us. Surprise! And shit happened." He explained.

"Oh, I wanna meet him. Who's the Chinese model?"

"Wong- ugh Lucas or something. You know him?" Donghyuck's eyes widened.

"Oh god! Lucas is like really famous not just in China but in South-Korea too. He's like a really big name. Why wouldn't I know him? You wouldn't, because you don't even know who my ultimate bias is. It's really upsetting that you still live under a rock even when you're meeting all of these big names soon. And I, as a good friend of yours, need to educate you." Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Why was it so important to recognise celebrities faces? He could never memorise them all. What was so special about fan culture?

"Jeno!" Jaehyun turned to where Donghyuck was looking.

"Hi." Jeno greeted them both. What was he doing here so early in the morning?

"How are you here so early in the morning? Oh, Jaemin isn't with you?" Donghyuck asked.

"I- um- actually have something to ask to Jaehyun." He smiled awkwardly. Jaehyun was confused how he could help Jeno.

"Sure. Ask away." Jaehyun replied. Jeno glanced briefly at Donghyuck.

"In private. Sorry Hyuck." Jeno said. Donghyuck's smile disappeared in disappointment.

"Okay, we can go outside." Jeno said sorry to his friend again and they went outside. They took a seat around a table at the terrace. "What do you wanted to ask?"

"I'm asking a kind of an advice. I just needed someone else's than Hyuck's opinion... It's about Jaemin." Jeno blurted and Jaehyun facepalmed mentally. Jaemin had come to him less than a week ago about the same thing. He wondered what could it be this time.

"So, spill the tea." Jaehyun encouraged. He was going to play the cupid, right?

"Okay, um- here's the thing...ugh- you know me and Jaemin have practically been friends since forever, right?" Jaehyun nodded. "Well, but he- he kinda suddenly- um- kissed me the other day. But then right after he said it was an accident that he had meant to kiss my cheek." Jeno paused, looking at Jaehyun's reaction.

Jaehyun was surprised. Jaemin had done what he had suggested but why was Jeno here? They were supposed to be together by now. Jaehyun shook his head in disbelief.

"Then what's wrong? Maybe he kissed you accidentally." Jaehyun tried.

"I didn't want it to be an accident. I liked it. I like Jaemin. I have since forever. But then he suddenly does this and tells me to forget it never happened. What does that mean? He doesn't like me back? It hurt so much." Jaehyun noticed what mistake Jaemin had done. He had been too quick to not to wait for Jeno's reaction.

"Are you sure it was just an accident?" Jaehyun asked. Jeno paused.

"He told me so. It was so quick. But I loved every second of it."

"Hm, I understand the problem here. I suggest you to kiss him again AND say after that it wasn't an accident."

"But he doesn't like me like that. I don't wanna lose him as a friend." Jeno argued. Jaehyun tried not to roll his eyes. These two boys were so dense.

"Do you wanna live in misery?"

"No." Jeno said with a small voice.

"Then I suggest you do as I say. I promise you it'll work." Jaehyun smiled. Jeno looked like trying to figure out something.

"H-how can you be so sure? What if Jaemin freaks out and never talks to me again?!"

"Just trust me. You can blame me if it doesn't go as planned." Jaehyun gave him an assuring smile. Jeno still looked hesitant.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Taeyong hyung, why have you been so down lately? Is it...um because of the rumors?" Taeyong turned on his side to Ten who was laying beside him in Ten's bed. He sighed.

"Partly, I guess...? Everything is just a mess right now." He put his arm around Ten's waist and the boy turned to him. Taeyong then snuggled closer to him. He liked how Ten's smaller body felt close to him.

"Is the boss giving you hard time?" Ten asked and stilled when Taeyong's cold leg brushed against his under the shared blanket. He knew how much his hyung liked cuddling so he let him.

"He was proud of me when I appeared to the press conference and did what he wanted me to do but..."

"You did it against your own will." Ten filled up for him when he didn't continue immediately. "Why? You could've just-"

"I would've lost everything if I didn't. I hope that someday I wouldn't need to hide so much anymore. If a perfect timing comes..." He moved his face in the crook of Ten's neck. Ten was so cute. His cute little dongsaeng.

The roles between the people with different ages mattered to him a lot. He always considered everyone younger than him cute, even if they weren't. He thought that he should be the mature one when he was older.

As an idol, he faced a lot of new faces all the time. Younger and older than him. It became important to him to know how to behave with people different ages. Even if he sometimes was really sassy to older than him, he never liked it when a younger than him acted that way towards him. He was conflicted.

But that wasn't the all of it. There was something else that caused him to smack Jaehyun in the face like that.

"Hyung, um- why are you always so- you know- so touchy with me? Not with the other members?" Ten asked carefully. Taeyong smiled against his neck.

"You're adorable..."

"And? That can't be the only reason." Taeyong pulled up from his neck to look at him. He noticed a hint of blush on Ten's cheeks.

"Well, you're the only one that knows my secret. The other members think it was just a stupid joke I made at the fan service, when I kissed your cheek...like this." He pressed his lips shortly on Ten's cheek. Ten blushed more, looking up at him.

"That's weird." Ten looked away and Taeyong grinned.

"You like my kisses don't you?" He smirked teasingly but then lowered himself and kissed Ten's jaw. The younger gasped in suprise. Taeyong started gently kissing down his neck and shifted on top of him. He had no idea what he was doing.

Ten gasped when he felt a cold hand making its way up under his shirt. "H-hyung, w-what-"

"Shh- be quiet." Taeyong placed his finger on Ten's lips to shush him. Ten looked up at him with big eyes.

Taeyong kissed his chest through his shirt and lifted his t-shirt at the same time, caressed his skin under it. "No- no, wait," Ten suddenly pushed him away, sitting up. "This is too much."

Taeyong understood. He went beyond the line. They were friends, group mates. He shouldn't try to do something against Ten's will. He wasn't even sure why he did that. Maybe he just wanted to be the one to take the control for once.

"Sorry-...t-that must've been uncomfortable for you, I-" Taeyong started.

"Why did you?" Ten asked. They sat on the bed, facing each other.

"I- I don't actually know." He knew himself how true his words actually were.

They went back to sleep, Taeyong unable to get rid of his thoughts.   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Jaehyun arrived home late. He washed and changed to comfortable clothes. A few days had passed since the photoshoot. No messages from the pink haired.

The magazine would be published within the next week. Jaehyun had decided he would like to model again if he had a chance.

He switched off the lights and went to bed. He heard knocking from the front door. He groaned and didn't get up. The knocking stopped but just as he was falling asleep, it started again louder than before.

Who the hell has something to say in the middle of a night? Couldn't it wait till morning? He pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. He went to the front door but when he opened it, there was no one.

"What the fuck?" He cursed but then looked outside to the right and then the left. "Oh-"

"What took you so long?" A voice said under a hood. Taeyong was leaning against the wall, dressed in black like usually.

"How are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Jaehyun said, standing at the doorway. Taeyong turned to him and gazed him with blank look in his eyes.

"I never said that. We had a deal, remember?" He took a step towards Jaehyun and then went inside the apartment. Jaehyun was really confused.

"Why did you hit me?" He asked when he closed the door behind him. Taeyong didn't say anything, only pulled the hood from over his head. His weird pink hair messily falling on his forehead. "Taeyong?"

"Don't speak to me like that!" He glared at Jaehyun, eyes sharp. Jaehyun frowned.

"That's your name."

"That's not how you speak to your elders!" Taeyong shouted. Jaehyun frowned. It couldn't be-

Taeyong was upset about that? The fact that he was younger than Taeyong? "You could've just asked my age if it really matters to you that much... hyung." He tried to hold back a smile. It was weird.

Taeyong stared at him in disbelief, sneering. "Whatever." He clicked his tongue and took Jaehyun's arm. Taeyong pulled him in the bedroom, Jaehyun willingly letting him. He pushed Jaehyun on the bed and climbed on top of him, staring at each other the whole time.

Taeyong smirked, knowing Jaehyun had no idea what he had planned. He pulled off Jaehyun's shirt and kissed down his neck to his chest. There were no words needed.

Taeyong's hand slid down onto Jaehyun's crotch. He rubbed it, making the boy hard in a moment. Jaehyun noticed the change in the other's behaviour but didn't think of it anymore. He tried to sit up when Taeyong teased him too much but a hand on his chest pushed him back down. Jaehyun wanted to flip them over.

Taeyong placed his one thigh slowly between Jaehyun's legs while distracting the younger by licking down his abdominal muscles. "H-hyung-" Jaehyun stuttered. He didn't like it. He didn't like that Taeyong was the one doing this to him. He was supposed to be doing this to the pink haired.

Jaehyun wasn't cute. He was hot. But when Jaehyun shyly whispered 'hyung', he couldn't believe how much of a turn on that was. He looked up at Jaehyun and saw how a blush crept on the boys's cute cheeks.

"Taeyong let- hyung, let me-" Taeyong placed himself between Jaehyun's thick thighs but then Jaehyun realised what was happening. "No- wait- stop!"

Taeyong, who had been fumbling with the waistband of Jaehyun's sweatpants, stopped and looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Jaehyun asked, breathlessly.

" _I'm_ topping." As the words left confidently Taeyong's mouth, Jaehyun sat up quicker than he had ever. Their foreheads collided at the process as Taeyong hadn't been expecting that. "Ow- why did you do that?"

"I should ask you the same! Why do you suddenly want to top me? I'm _not_ a bottom!" Jaehyun shot back. He backed away from the pink haired.

"I want to. I don't wanna bottom you anymore. Can I? Just one time?" Jaehyun had never been a bottom before. It always scared him. The pink haired looked at him with hopeful eyes. What triggered him to suddenly want to switch?

"Is this because I'm younger than you? Is that it?" He took a wild guess. Taeyong's face fell. He had guessed right. What was the big deal about age? "Oh-"

"No it's not! It's just something I wanted to try, I-" Taeyong lied. Jaehyun interrupted him, tired of hearing more lies.

"I let you...if- on one condition. Let me kiss you." Jaehyun suggested. He knew Taeyong wouldn't kiss him, there was just no way-

Taeyong put his arms around Jaehyun's nape and pulled him closer, so close. Jaehyun's breath hitched, cheeks painted pink. The pink haired stared intensely in his brown eyes. Their foreheads touched gently and Jaehyun leaned in, his eyes fluttering close. He had wanted this, for so long. He didn't want to waste the change. Taeyong was letting him kiss him.

His lips finally came in touch with Taeyong's soft-....cheek?

"Okayy, you did it! Let me fuck you now!" Taeyong suddenly pushed him to the mattress. Jaehyun was left confused. He pushed the pink haired back and flipped them over.

"I meant a _real_ kiss." Jaehyun was pissed off. How dared he make fun of him like that.

He straddled the struggling older boy and went to open the zipper of his ripped jeans. "N-no, stop! I don't want this!!" Taeyong choked and struggled more. Jaehyun took his wrists and pinned them against the mattress after he had opened the zipper. He leaned in the pink haired boy's neck and moved his mouth on his skin not so gently.

"S-stop- please!! Jaehyun I- I don't like this! Stop!" Taeyong cried out loud. Jaehyun was ignoring him.

Jaehyun moved between his legs, forcing them apart and started grinding vigorously his hard on against Taeyong's crotch. Taeyong let out a cry and yelled him to stop. He could feel Jaehyun's mouth ravishing his neck.

His neck hurt, wrists hurt...the whole body hurt, and not to mention, he was really scared.

Taeyong never imagined his visit would come to this point. Was he going to be raped?

 


	11. Missing

"J-Jaehyun...s-stop-!" Taeyong screamed and struggled. He was crying messily and he hated that Jaehyun was more muscular than him. He pulled Jaehyun's hair harshly to make him move away from his neck but in vain.

"Baby, stop struggling so much." Jaehyun bit the tender skin in the crook of his neck. Then pulled up to look at his masterpiece. What he saw was not what he had expected. It was Taeyong sobbing.

When the reality hit him, he noticed that Taeyong looked really scared, trembling in fear and unable to look at Jaehyun. The screams he had heard were real. How could he have been this heartless? He nearly did something regretful.

He backed away from the boy who was unable to stop crying. Taeyong hid his face in his arms, faint bruises of Jaehyun's fingers going around his wrists. "T-Taeyong hyung, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realise-" Taeyong got up in the bed. He kept shaking like a leaf.

"You didn't realise?! That's awful for you to say! Didn't you hear how many times I said no?!!" He glared at Jaehyun with his teary eyes. Jaehyun felt awful for knowing that he was the cause of those tears.

"I didn't think. I'm sorry." Taeyong wiped his face dry with his sleeves and got out of bed without saying anything. "Taeyong, please, I'm really sorry, you have to know tha-"

"It's HYUNG to you!" Taeyong shouted, picked up his jacket from the floor. He stormed out of the room without saying anything else. Jaehyun let him. He already scared him enough.   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Taeyong walked in the kitchen of their dorm. He didn't sleep well last night as his mind was filled with the images from his visit at Jaehyun's. He felt like a shit.

"Hyung good morning." He said to Taeil who was the only one already eating breakfast. Taeil replied quickly and took a new spoonful of cereal, not bothering to look at the pink haired.

Taeyong walked to the fridge and opened it. Empty.

He closed it and sighed. That was not a rare sight. Well, he wasn't really hungry to begin with. He walked around the table and sat down, looking at his hyung who kept munching his cereals. He reached over the table for the box of cereal but noticed it was empty too. He sighed even deeper.

"Hyung..." Taeil, who now had finished the last cereal in the house, lifted his eyes to him. "You ate the last."

"There's strawberry muesli in the-"

"You know I don't like muesli." He whined. Taeil didn't react.

"Sorry. Can't do anything about it now, can I? Eat muesli, it's healthier." Taeil stood up and went to rinse his bowl. Taeyong leaned his head against the table. Mark came in the dining room and sat around the small table.

"Mark...Taeil hyung ate the last cereal. My favourite one." Mark ignored him, too busy with his phone. Then Mark stood up and went to the cabinet, took the strawberry muesli out and made himself breakfast.

Mark sat down in the same place and placed the package of muesli in front of Taeyong.

"Mark, I can't eat that." Mark looked up at him, mouth full of muesli. Then he swallowed, his eyes went big.

"H-hyung, jeez- why does your neck look like someone strangled you? A-are you okay?" Taeyong's eyes widened and he sat up straight. He then remembered that he had forgotten about that.

"O-oh, it's nothing." He stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He locked himself in and walked to the mirror.

A fucking bastard! He cursed in his mind. The left side of his neck was bruised heavily and it didn't even look like a hickey anymore. But much worse. It was a one huge ugly purple patch that went all the way down close to his collarbone.

He tried to put concealer on it but it only helped a bit. It was frustrating. Jaehyun had agreed that he wouldn't leave marks anywhere on his skin but what the hell was this?   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


"Hyung care to explain me what the hell is this?" Donghyuck asked as the first thing he came to work in the morning. A few days had passed since the accident that almost happened.

Donghyuck held a magazine in front of Jaehyun's face. On the cover there was a photo of Jaehyun himself and Taeyong. It was the accidental photo where Jaehyun's eyes were on Taeyong next to him.

"Whoa- that's me! How am I in the cover? I can't believe it!" Jaehyun was seeing it for the first time as it was published in the same morning. He took the magazine from his friend and looked at it closely. Taeyong looked so good. He would definitely buy need to buy the magazine for himself too.

"That's mine!" Donghyuck took it back and looked at it with, _heart eyes?_ "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in a photoshoot with my husband?! It's not fair! I was supposed to meet him first! Why didn't you tell me?!!"

"Huh? Your husband? Who? Me?" Jaehyun asked. He had no idea what the other was suddenly talking about.

"Not you!! Him!" Donghyuck showed him the magazine, pointing at the pink haired. "Lee Taeyong is my baby and my husband." He pouted.

Jaehyun's eyes widened. Then he realised that Donghyuck had talked about Lee Taeyong whenever he had mentioned the word 'husband'.

"That's...oh- so you're his fan?" That wasn't good. Donghyuck shouldn't find out about them. He wouldn't like to know what he had done to his idol.

Donghyuck looked at the magazine. "He's soo prettyy." Jaehyun tried not to gawk. It felt too weird to know that it was Taeyong Donghyuck was giving those eyes to.

"You need to tell me everything! What did he say to you? What was he like? Was he even prettier in real life? OMG I want to meet him too!!" Donghyuck shouted. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

"We didn't talk much but yeah, he's really pretty. He's actually kinda rude, if I could say that. Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"Well, I know he behaves like a total bitch sometimes but I know that he wasn't always like that. I think he's just going through something and I believe he'll be back to himself someday. He's good looking and he has the most charisma among the rest of the group members. He has an amazing stage presence and he's an amazing rapper. He's hot and he can step on my toes with his expensive shoes and I wouldn't mind." Donghyuck explained, fanboying. Jaehyun wasn't sure if they were talking about the same person anymore. Group members? Rap? Stage presence?

"Are we still talking about the same model?" Jaehyun frowned.

"Yeah we are, but he's not just a model. He's also a rapper, a dancer and a singer which means he's an idol. You really don't know anything?" How could he even? Jaehyun would've never thought Taeyong would be something more than a model. He did know that being an idol in Korea was huge.

"So...he's like- really _really_ famous?" Jaehyun asked carefully. He suddenly became super aware of his and Taeyong's relationship. That was the reason why Taeyong was always dressed in too much clothes and why he told him so many lies and why he sometimes asked him weird questions.

"That's the first correct reasoning you've done. Thank god." He patted Jaehyun's arm. Jaehyun was still spacing out.

"But I wanted to ask...why the hell are you looking at my husband like he's some snack?!" He showed him the magazine cover again.

"Oh- that was just an accident. I only glanced at him for a short time because I forgot we were in a photoshoot. He's good looking, I guess." He shrugged.   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Jaehyun got off work and went to the nearest store to find the magazine. He didn't have to search for long as there was a display which showed the photo of the magazine cover. He thought that it must be the effect of Taeyong's huge popularity.

"Um- excuse me but I just wanted to say that you look so much like that model on the display." Jaehyun turned to the whoever was talking to him next to him. It was a high school aged girl who Jaehyun didn't know. "Oh my god! You actually are him, am I right!?"

Jaehyun was fascinated about her reaction. He had really just been recognised? "Y-yeah, it's me."

"Can I have an autograph, please? I'm already your fan. Are you close with Lee Taeyong? You look like you are. You look very good together. Have you modeled before?" Jaehyun was overwhelmed with questions. Was this what having fans felt like? He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Excuse me but Jaehyun isn't giving any autographs now. He's with me." He heard another voice speaking. He turned but to his surprise the guy pulled him quickly with him and out of the store before he could recognise who he was.

The guy was wearing a cap and looking away from Jaehyun as he pulled him outside. Who was he?

"Ugh- excuse me?" Jaehyun pulled his arm from the guy's grip and stopped. The guy turned around. "S-Sicheng?" He was surprised. He had not expected him.

"I just saved you. I wanted to talk to you so I followed you in the store but then your fan appeared and you seemed uncomfortable so I decided to save you. Sorry if I startled you." Sicheng explained while Jaehyun stared at him in confusion. What would he want to talk about?

"O-okay, thanks, I guess." The atmosphere became awkward. It was weird knowing that Sicheng was now with his coworker Yuta when remembering they had past together. "Do you want to come to my place? It's close."

"Sure." They arrived at Jaehyun's apartment in a few minutes. They walked in awkward silence the whole time and it became even more awkward when they were in the apartment, neither saying a word. They went to sit on the couch.

"I think you remember me, right?" Sicheng started. Jaehyun nodded. "The thing is, me and Yuta have been together for two years." That was something Jaehyun had least expected to hear. He tried to keep straight face, not showing his reaction.

"That would mean you-"

"Yeah, I know. I cheated on Yuta. With you. And he can't know. I don't wanna hurt him more than I already have." Sicheng explained but Jaehyun couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? Isn't he good to you? I'm not good friends with him but I do know that he's really sweet."

"That's the problem. He doesn't wanna have sex with me because he's afraid he'll hurt me. I live in Busan and he lives here in Seoul. It's frustrating. I see him so rarely anymore and when we do see, he doesn't wanna do anything with me." Sicheng poured his heart. Jaehyun patted his thigh briefly, then drew his hand back.

"Do you love him?" Sicheng looked surprised at his question.

"I- I do, but he isn't like I thought he would be when we got together two years ago. He's sometimes still too shy around me. And- and then when he's not around, I- I sometimes c-cheat him because I can't stand it." He had cheated before? Jaehyun wasn't the only one? Sicheng looked up at him with glimmering eyes. Jaehyun could see pain in them.

"I think you should talk about this with him not me. It really isn't my place to say anything as I'm the one who you cheated him with." Sicheng suddenly snuggled closer to him.

"Don't you still know why I came to you? I want you to take my pain away again. I need you to. You'll help me, right?" That definitely wasn't right. It would only hurt him more.

Sicheng sat across his lap, looking at him the whole time with his cute eyes. Jaehyun couldn't bring himself to refuse when Sicheng leaned in and one time kissed the corner of his lips.

It was so wrong. The boy in his lap belonged to someone else that was not him. The first time they made out he didn't know it but now, even if he knew it, he kissed the boy back when their lips connected again. Maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't kissed anyone in so long time. He missed kissing.

 


	12. Mistakes

Jaehyun pushed the boy down on the couch, kissing him deeply, just as he liked. He loved the warm feeling kissing gave him. It made him feel butterflies and forget about everything else. All he could be aware of was mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue.

Sicheng unbuttoned Jaehyun's shirt and opened the zipper of his jeans. He pulled Jaehyun closer and tried to break their kiss to do something else but Jaehyun didn't let him. Sicheng mewled in his mouth but Jaehyun only kept kissing him deeper.

The sound of knocking from the front door snapped Jaehyun back to reality and he pulled up, breathless. He looked at the flushed boy under him and then got up from the couch.

"Wait here." He went to open the door without thinking much. The feeling of the kiss lingering fresh in the back of his mind.

<"You fucking bitch!!" Taeyong reached for his shirt and pushed him harshly against the wall next to the door. Pulling the door closed at the process. Jaehyun woke up to reality.

"T-Taeyong hyung! H-how are you here? I- I thought- ow fuck!" Taeyong looked at him eyes sharp and pushed him again against the wall, making Jaehyun hit the back of his head in the impact. Taeyong was furious.

"Look at what you did to me! How the hell am I supposed to cover this huge bruise on my neck?!" Taeyong let go of Jaehyun's shirt and opened his jacket quickly to show him the side of his neck with a huge bruise on the side of it. Jaehyun almost gasped, eyes wide. He hadn't even noticed he had been that rough.

"I-I'm sorry- I really didn't mean-" Jaehyun stammered but Taeyong pushed his chest so his back hit the wall again.

Then Taeyong's eyes went lower on Jaehyun's body and he noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned. And his jeans' zipper was open. The fuck? His face paled when he realised why.

"Do- do you have someone over?" He looked at Jaehyun and noticed that his lips looked slightly swollen, as if he had just kissed someone or, done something else.

Jaehyun recovered from the hit and looked at the pink haired who suddenly looked pale. Jaehyun noticed the state of his own clothes and pulled the zipper up and started quickly buttoning down his shirt.

"Oh- shit. I was just going to take a shower." Then he looked up and saw Sicheng standing at the door way, behind Taeyong, not so far away.

"Jaehyun are you okay? I heard shouting. Who's this?" Sicheng asked and Jaehyun noticed how Taeyong's face paled even more when he heard a voice of a stranger.

"H-he was just leaving." Jaehyun looked at the pink haired who was frozen in the spot and then tilted his head towards the door to tell him to leave before Sicheng would see him. Taeyong stared at him with his big eyes for a good few seconds, then went to the door and left quickly.

When he got outside he sprinted quickly away from the neighbourhood and pulled his hood over his head. He really hoped that the whoever was at Jaehyun's didn't recognise his voice. That was bad. It was so so bad.

He was thankful for Jaehyun for realising the situation quickly and helping him out. There was still a one thing that made his heart feel heavy. It was the fact that Jaehyun had someone over. Someone else than him.

He couldn't help but think whatever the two of them would do now that they were alone after he had interrupted them. Did Jaehyun do that often? Was he just a toy to Jaehyun?

He couldn't help but feel weird at it. He had actually thought Jaehyun didn't have anyone else than him. How foolish of him. Of course a hot guy like Jaehyun wouldn't just want to stick with him. He was rude to Jaehyun. Too demanding. Too troublesome. Of course Jaehyun would want to have someone else in his bed that was less like...him.

He stopped walking and put his hand over his chest. It stung. His heart.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Sicheng walked closer to him after Taeyong had left and put his arms behind Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun refused to look at the boy, mind filled with someone other. "Who was he? Your ex? He was kinda violent." His words caught Jaehyun's attention.

"You- you saw?" What if he recognised Taeyong? That would be the worst possible thing that could happen.

"I heard. I thought it was personal so I didn't want to interfere." Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief. He still hoped he didn't recognise his voice as Taeyong was a rapper after all.

Sicheng kissed his lips one time, expecting Jaehyun to initiate more. Jaehyun looked at him briefly before pushing his arms away from around his neck.

"I think we shouldn't. It was a mistake that I kissed you. You have a boyfriend, Sicheng. Dammit. You can't just walk around and do whatever you want. If you want to cheat him, then break up with him. If not, then talk to him about everything that's on your mind before it's too late." Jaehyun saw how Sicheng's expression changed. It was pained.

"But it is too late already. I've done horrible things. He won't like me anymore. He'll leave me. I don't want him to. I- I-" His voice broke. Taeyong drew him in his arms and hugged him gently. Sicheng let out a sob in his shoulder.

Jaehyun wasn't sure if there was really nothing Sicheng could do to save his relationship. He could only hope that Yuta would give him another chance.   
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


"Taeyong..." The boss sighed and leaned back in his seat. Taeyong stood there, afraid what he would have to say. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater to hide the ugly bruise on his neck. He didn't want it to be there and he was extremely scared that someone would see it.

Luckily, he didn't have much schedule for a few weeks as they were preparing for Japan tour.

"So...how's your homosexuality going? Still?" Taeyong wanted to snort.

"Still am." The boss didn't show any reaction.

"Anyway, I called you here for a reason. I want you to go on a date. With a girl." Taeyong couldn't believe a word he was hearing. He didn't want to go out with a stranger. And a girl!

"No way! I won't agree!"

"You will. It'a just a one time thing. Take her out to a nice restaurant, be nice to her, and then you don't have to see her ever again. I have found just a right girl for you. Yerim, come in." The boss said louder and before Taeyong could protest, the door opened and a petite girl stepped in. Taeyong only glanced at her and then looked back at his boss in anger.

"If you don't remember her, she appeared in one of your music videos in the last year. You're going to take her out tomorrow to get rid of your rumors once and for all." He explained but Taeyong only gritted his teeth and turned around. He didn't want to cause a scene again so he walked past the girl and out of the room.

Why was his life always like that? Everything was so hard, complicated. Nothing was like how he wanted them to be. When he debuted four years ago, everything felt perfect. Everything felt in place. But a few years later he noticed how wrong and twisted the industry, the everything was.

The elevator arrived downstairs and he stepped out of it. He made his way towards the dorms but a huge display caught his attention. Photos of his latest photoshoot flashed on the screen one after another. He stopped to look at it for a short while.

His heart did a backflip when a photo of him together with Jaehyun flashed on the screen. Why? Why did they have to publish that photo? It felt too scary to know that anyone could guess the real meaning behind the look in Jaehyun's eyes as he looked at him in the photo. It felt like a part of his personal life was exposed to the whole world to see.

His phone started ringing in his pocket so he took it out and continued walking home. He picked up the phone call and put it against his ear, forgetting to check the caller id.

" _You picked up_." Taeyong froze when he suddenly heard Jaehyun's voice on the other line. They never called.

"O-oh. I guess?" It became silent after that for a while. "Did you have something-"

" _Yes. I don't think we should see each other anymore._ " The words hit him hard. He stopped walking, trying his best to breathe away the weird feeling out of his chest. It stung. Again.

Taeyong couldn't reply. Words stuck in his throat. " _H-hyung?_ " Jaehyun asked. " _It was wrong of me to ask you to keep seeing me when I found out who you really were. I don't know what came over me. I know you didn't want it either but you still agreed. I'm sorry for everything. The bruises and_ _hurting you physically_ _. You don't have to worry about me, your secret is safe with me."_

Taeyong was angry. For some reason. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He was supposed to be relieved that Jaehyun would be out of the picture. He wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

But deep inside, he knew it wasn't only that. He was loosing his freedom. The only person, who didn't see him just as a celebrity but knew things that no one else did.

"Fine! I wasn't really fond of the idea either! I'll still kill you if you tell anyone about me! Goodbye!!" He ended the call quickly, afraid of his voice cracking or showing any emotion.

He arrived home soon and went in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, took off his sweater. The bruise on his neck had started to fade away. He looked at it closely, traced his fingertips lightly over it.

Why didn't it look ugly anymore? It was pretty. He wasn't feeling pleased that it was fading away, like he should.   
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Jaehyun yawned, dying in boredom.

It was weekend and he didn't have to work like usually. Donghyuck was out of the town. Jeno and Jaemin were spending the night together. He ended things with Taeyong a few days earlier. His family lived all the way in Busan. He didn't have any other friends from school so he was spending the weekend home, alone and bored to death.

Maybe he should go to the gay bar again to find someone to hookup with...but he wasn't in the mood. He tried to find a movie from Netflix he hadn't already watched.

Now that he wasn't seeing Taeyong ever again, maybe he wouldn't mind if he searched up his name from the internet. It wasn't like he was doing something illegal, the information in the internet was to anyone to see.

He still felt like invading someones personal life when he opened his laptop and wrote the pink haired boy's name on the search.

He came across more articles than he had been prepared to see. So Taeyong was that popular. He clicked on the photos and saw Taeyong with different color hairs. Photos of sexy Taeyong on stage, cute selcas, photos from different kind of photoshoots... Why did he feel like the pink hair suited him the best?

He clicked back to read some of the articles.

_Lee Taeyong being rude towards his group members AGAIN and we're not surprised anymore. [2 months ago]_

_NCT announces Japan tour and the fans are_ _beyond_ _exited! [2 months ago]_

_A thread of Lee Taeyong acting savage. [2 months ago]_

_A fan notices an odd change in idol Lee Taeyong's behaviour. Which one is the real Taeyong: the rude or the nice? [1 month ago]_

_Is Lee Taeyong gay??_ _He had been seen kissing_ _a member of his group on the cheek. Click here for photos. [1 month ago]_

_Lee Taeyong denies the rumors about him being gay. Click here to read what he said at the press conference. [3 weeks ago]_

There was really more to it than he knew. The kind of life Taeyong had, mustn't have been easy.

He knew Taeyong was gay. There was just no way he was straight when he had been begging for him to fuck him just a couple of weeks ago. Why would he need to lie to the press like that?

He scrolled down more. One caught his attention especially:

_Lee Taeyong seen on a date with a girl. [2 days ago]_

Why was he on a date with a girl if he was gay? He was confused but at the same time it bothered him.

He didn't want to know any more about that so he scrolled down some more.

_Lee Taeyong drops a self choreographed dance video. Watch here! [1 week ago]_

Jaehyun clicked the article out of pure curiosity and started watching the video. He wanted to know what it would be like.

He soon noticed that it wasn't just any video. Taeyong was very talented. Jaehyun cursed in his mind when he realised how sexy the choreography was. He always had a thing for boys who could dance well.

Jaehyun wanted to reach through the screen and grab the boy, fuck him senseless as a punishment for making him aroused. He suddenly missed the boy's body so much and seeing it through the screen, _knowing_ how it felt under his touch, wasn't helping at all.

He realised that he had grown hard at the mere sight of the pink haired boy dancing. He paused the video and pushed the laptop away.

If he hadn't told Taeyong that they should stop seeing, in the best case possible, he could have the boy under him right now. He was such a fool.

 


	13. Control

Jaehyun touched his crotch through his sweatpants and groaned at the feeling. How did he get to this? He didn't want to do it. But he was alone and no one was coming so at least he wouldn't be interrupted.

He got up from the couch to go to shower but at the same time a sound of doorbell rang through the apartment. He was startled, not remembering ordering Chinese.

He looked down. No way. He wasn't going to open the door in this state. Well, if it was a cute guy, he could fuck him but...

Someone knocked the door again. Jaehyun cursed and marched to the door. It wasn't _obvious_ that he had a problem down there as the pants were quite loose but...it was still there.

He opened the door slowly, heart in his throat, afraid of being exposed. But...

Out of all the people in the world, he had least expected... _him_.

"T-Taeyong hyung- why-" Jaehyun almost choked on his saliva.

"I forgot my jacket here." He said casually and then pushed past Jaehyun in the apartment, looking around.

"I have seen no jacket laying around." He was confused. Taeyong went to the living room, as if he had owned the place. Jaehyun sighed but then he remembered the thing he had been anxious of in the first place.

He glanced down. Still hard. He could only hope the intruder wouldn't notice.

He went to the living room, noticing Taeyong looking around with a frown on his face. Did he really just come to get something he had left there?

Jaehyun froze when Taeyong stopped and looked at the couch. Right where his laptop was still open. He felt blood rush to his head when he sprinted quickly and grabbed it from the couch. Taeyong looked up at him, eyes big. Jaehyun still hoped he didn't see it.

"You were just watching my videos!" Taeyong snapped with something weird in his expression that Jaehyun couldn't read. Jaehyun had never felt so exposed before. He felt like he was a teenager again and his mom had caught him watching porn.

Jaehyun moved the laptop in front of his crotch, to hide the noticeable bulge in his pants. He felt his cheeks and ears burning.

He couldn't look up when the pink haired walked around the couch and stopped right before him, arms crossed. Jaehyun breathed out shakily.

"So," Jaehyun's heart almost stopped when the other opened his mouth. What he said next was not what he had expected to hear. "Was I good?" He looked up carefully.

"Yeah...sorry."

"Well...it isn't like I could do anything about it..." Taeyong mumbled, looking away from the chocolate haired. He was scared that Jaehyun had seen some of the no so pretty articles about him. He didn't want Jaehyun to think he was an awful person.

But then again, why did it matter so much? Jaehyun was just another person among the others.

"Why are you so flustered?" Taeyong pointed out, but Jaehyun became more nervous. Jaehyun's face and the tips of his ears were flushed red and he seemed so tense. Taeyong had never before seen him like that.

"Can you like leave now? I have something to do. I'll text you if I find your jacket or so." Taeyong had never planned going there in the first place. He knew Jaehyun didn't want to see him anymore but that still didn't stop him. Now Jaehyun wanted him to leave. Was he really that awful person? No one wanted to be around him. Not even Jaehyun who only wanted him for his body.

Taeyong didn't move. Jaehyun let out another shaky breath, the pink haired hearing it clearly.

Jaehyun squeezed the laptop in his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white. Why wasn't he leaving? Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his hand which was squeezing the laptop. He flinched and moved back. "S-stop."

"Give me the laptop." Taeyong stretched his hand out for him. Jaehyun felt the blood rush again. Had he been caught?

"Why?"

"I wanna show you a video." Jaehyun glanced up at him. It didn't look like he was lying. Jaehyun walked past him and sat on the couch. Taeyong sat next to him and Jaehyun hesitantly gave him the laptop, placing his arm over his crotch when he wasn't watching.

He had expected Taeyong to open the laptop and show him something like he had said he would but that wasn't what happened next. Taeyong only put it away on the other side of the couch and jumped on his lap, startling him.

"W-what are y-you-" Jaehyun stuttered when Taeyong pushed his arm away from between their bodies, then placed it with his own. He bit down a moan when Taeyong's hand came in touch with his painful clothed erection.

"Ha- I was right. Why are you hard?" Jaehyun noticed a small smirk visiting on his lips. He was so embarrassed. Taeyong's hand moved rougher and Jaehyun felt like he could come already at the mere sight in front of him, precisely, in his lap.

"S-stop-" He knew he could push the pink haired away any time but the other side of him didn't want that. Taeyong moved closer in his lap, so he was now seated on his erection. His tight jeans making it possible for Jaehyun to feel everything under them.

He moved his hands hesitantly up the pink haired boy's thighs, still not believing he was actually sitting there, on his crotch. He looked up, cheeks pink. So were Taeyong's.

"I think...you were watching videos of me dancing and that's how it got you here, am I right?" Taeyong sounded so confident. He looked down at Jaehyun who blushed even deeper shade of red if possible.

"Do you want your hyung to help you out? Hm?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun nodded slightly after hesitating, hands grabbing under Taeyong's thighs. Taeyong stopped him and pushed his hands away, smirking.

"I'll help you _but_... if you touch me anywhere with your hands, I'll stop immediately and leave. Deal?" Taeyong suggested, a hand lingering in Jaehyun's nape. Jaehyun nodded, not trusting in his voice. Taeyong moved his hips one time against Jaehyun's hard on. He smirked slightly but then suddenly got up from Jaehyun's lap who groaned at the loss of contact.

Before he could protest, he saw Taeyong getting on his knees in front of him. The pink haired took his jacket off before motioning for Jaehyun to come forward. Jaehyun followed his every move attentively as he opened the knot of his sweatpants and then pulled them down with his boxers, his erection springing free.

Taeyong didn't even spare him a glance when he took him in his hand, his slender fingers wrapping around his shaft. Jaehyun bit down a moan. Why did it feel like his wish was granted? Taeyong pumped his erection a few times to test the waters before leaning in to lick its tip.

His tongue felt so hot and soft. Jaehyun wanted to grab his pink hair and force his way in his pretty little mouth but he wouldn't do that. They had a deal. But Taeyong teasing him like that, wasn't making it any easier.

Taeyong licked down slowly the side of the shaft and then back up. His pink hair tickling Jaehyun's inner thigh when he tilted his head. Taeyong didn't look up, at all, before he slowly started to take him down his throat. Jaehyun let out a moan, unable to hold back.

Taeyong glanced up briefly, then suddenly sinking lower, tongue flat against his shaft and Jaehyun expected a gag reflex but it never came. Why hadn't they done this before? Taeyong was such a professional in these kind of things.

"Fuck, that's hot- very hot." Jaehyun breathed, wanting the boy to look up again. Taeyong didn't.

The pink haired placed his hands on Jaehyun's both thighs for support when he started bobbing his head slowly. Jaehyun could feel the tip of his erection pressing in the back of his throat every time. That was not natural.

His hands grabbed on Jaehyun's thighs tighter, nails sinking in his skin, when he felt Jaehyun moving too much. He noticed Jaehyun's hands squeezing the fabric of the couch, trying his best to keep them still. He knew Jaehyun wanted to touch him, wanted to take control. Taeyong wouldn't let him.

He pulled away from the erection to take a breathe and heard Jaehyun mewling in displeasure. "Why- why did you stop?" Jaehyun asked, out of breath. Taeyong suddenly coughed a few times and moved away from him, supporting himself with hands on the floor. His head was oddly spinning.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, looking at the boy on his knees on the floor. Then Taeyong got up standing and lifted his eyes at Jaehyun before pushing him down on his back in the couch.

"Oww-" Jaehyun's head hit the laptop which was forgotten on the couch. Taeyong took it away from under his head and put it on the floor. Jaehyun was exited what was to come as he watched when the pink haired stripped from his tight jeans and boxers.

He was surprised to see that Taeyong was hard already. Did having a dick down his throat turn him on that much? He was only wearing a black shirt, which had white tripes on it, when he got on top of Jaehyun and straddled his hips.

"I- I couldn't finish sucking you off so- so I'm only doing this because of that!" Taeyong said strictly unable to look at him, cheeks growing pink. Jaehyun found it very cute. Taeyong had his hands on Jaehyun's torso when he was sitting on his hips, on his crotch, as a matter of fact. Jaehyun could feel his warm butt pressing down his erection.

Jaehyun's heart rate felt abnormally high. His hand traveled lower subconsciously and his fingertips brushed against the boy's thigh. Taeyong flinched his leg back immediately.

"Don't touch me!" He glared at Jaehyun, who had retreated his hand fast. "Don't do anything!" He shouted, then got up on Jaehyun and walked away.

"Wait- wait- hyung? Where are you going? I'm sorry- I won't do that again," He had sat up on the couch, thinking if he should go after the boy. Just as he was going to get up, Taeyong walked back. "I thought you weren't-"

"Shut up." Then Jaehyun noticed he had just gone to get lube and a condom. "Lie down." Jaehyun complied immediately and Taeyong straddled him again.

Jaehyun watched as rolled up a bit his sleeves and as he lubed his fingers quickly, then brought them behind him. He watched as Taeyong's forehead scrunched when he started prepping himself. It was torture. Looking at Taeyong touching himself and not being able to do anything to help him.

A little whimpers escaped the pink haired boy's lips once in a while when he pushed his own fingers deeper. Jaehyun felt his thighs trembling already when they were in touch with his own.

Then Taeyong pulled his fingers out, Jaehyun noticed that he seemed exhausted already. He glanced briefly at Jaehyun with his glimmering eyes before rolling a condom on Jaehyun's erection. Jaehyun groaned. He felt himself slowly going in the boy's tight heat as Taeyong sank himself lower until he was completely sitting on his dick.

"H-hyung-" Jaehyun breathed. Taeyong glanced at him, eyes big and his hands on Jaehyun's stomach, the shirt lifted up to expose his muscles.

"Stop moving." Taeyong warned, trying to adjust to the size of the dick inside of him. After a short while his scrunched forehead smoothened and he moved his hips one time, letting out a whimper. Jaehyun bit down a moan and tried to grip on the couch to distract his hands.

He wanted to touch him so badly. He watched as the ethereal beauty lifted his small hips in slow pace, pleasuring himself with Jaehyun's cock. Jaehyun wanted to help him go faster.

"Gosh- how can you be so beautiful?" He suddenly blurted out. Taeyong opened his eyes to him. He blushed, his pink hair bouncing as he moved on his dick. "I want to help you, please, let me-"

"NO!! Don't do anything!" He tried to pick up the pace, finding his prostate immediately. He let out a lewd moan and Jaehyun only felt himself getting harder if possible. Taeyong's hole clenched around his shaft, nearing his release-

Then he stopped. Jaehyun groaned in displease but then looked more closely at the boy on his dick. "Hyung! Are you okay?!" Jaehyun pushed himself up on his elbows. Taeyong had his eyes closed, he seemed exhausted, breathless. How was it even possible because he hadn't used that much energy.

Taeyong opened his eyes and they locked with Jaehyun's. Why was he looking so tired suddenly? Taeyong's eyes looked somewhat begging, lips quivering. Jaehyun was hesitant.

Taeyong nodded slightly, Jaehyun almost missing it. That was all he needed to sit up and attach his hands on the boy, move his hands from his thighs up under his shirt and then stopping lower at his hips, making him shiver in the feeling. He admired the every inch of his body with his hands, wanting to learn it all by heart. Even if he so much loved to watch Taeyong doing all these things to him, he liked more being the on in control.

Taeyong's arms went around his nape for support, head leaned on the younger's shoulder when Jaehyun gripped his hips harder and started thrusting in him again with faster pace. His thighs trembled more when Jaehyun showed him pleasure he could've never reached for himself.

Taeyong let out whimpers in his shoulder, feeling himself flying in the cloud nine and too gone to think what he was doing. Jaehyun moved on the couch for better position so that his back was leaning against the backrest. He noticed the huge bruise he had left in the boy's neck had disappeared into nothing. He pressed a tender kiss on the exact spot as an apology.

They came nearly at the same time, Taeyong between their stomachs and Jaehyun in the condom, but right after Taeyong's body went limp in his arms. Jaehyun felt how his body went suddenly so heavy and it felt...too warm.

"H-hyung? Hey? ...Answer me." He tried and shook his limp body. Taeyong didn't answer, his head limp on his shoulder. Jaehyun paled. Did he just faint?

He lifted the boy up from his now softened dick and pushed him down on the couch, being careful not to hurt him. It looked like he was sleeping or worse, dead. Jaehyun checked if he was breathing. He let out a relieved sigh.

He brushed Taeyong's pink hair to the side and placed his hand on his slightly sweaty forehead to check in he had temperature. The boy's skin was burning hot. Was he sick? How didn't he notice earlier?

Jaehyun put his arm under Taeyong's knees and shoulders to lift him up and take him to his room. He hadn't known it was that hard to carry completely limp person and he almost fell over when he hit his toe to the corner of his laptop that was forgotten on the floor.

"Fucking laptop!!"

 


	14. Sick

Taeyong stirred in his sleep. He could feel his head hurting like crazy. He felt comfortable, even though his body hurt all over. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright so he fell back in his slumber. What day was it again?

He turned in the bed to his other side. Why did the bed feel so comfortable? His bed wasn't supposed to feel like that. Where was he again?

Suddenly he remembered something. He was supposed to practising with members and it was already so bright. He had overslept. He cursed in his mind, still not wanting to wake up. He felt so tired.

"H-hyung, are you awake?" Jaehyun? Why did he hear Jaehyun's voice? Jaehyun's soothing, soft, warm, honey like voice. He wanted to wake up to that voice every morning.

He felt a soft hand on his forehead, then lingering in his hair for a little bit longer. He felt his insides warming with the feeling. It was nice. He wanted to feel that hand everyday.

He felt the mattress pressing down beside him, someone sitting down. He felt a hand on his cheek, fingertips caressing slowly. It felt so nice. Was he dreaming?

Taeyong parted his eyes finally, still wanting to close them again as everything was too bright. There was a face in front of him. Jaehyun. Why was Jaehyun in front of him?

"How are you feeling?" Jaehyun asked with his honey like voice. Why was he asking this? Taeyong frowned while looking hazily up at him. "Thank god you're not dead! I nearly thought I had killed you when you suddenly fainted and- and I didn't know what to do so I called to the hospital-"

Taeyong's eyes shot completely open. The events from that day came flooding back in his mind. He got up quickly, only to regret it right after. It hurt so much. His head, his stomach, his throat, and his butt. "W-what happened? What day? Y-you called hospital? W-where-"

"Calm down," Jaehyun soothed him, grabbing his face with both of his hands and placing his thumbs gently on his cheeks. "It's okay. You're safe. No one but me knows what happened."

"B-but y-you- hospital!" Taeyong stammered.

"I called them to ask what I should do with a fainted boy and they instructed me. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? You shouldn't have strained yourself like that last night. How was I supposed to know? Are you feeling better now? Your skin does feel still warm." Too much information. He didn't remember when he had fainted, not to mention, that he had fainted at all. The last thing he remembered clearly was Jaehyun asking if he was okay while he had been sitting on the younger's dick. Did they get to finish?

He pushed Jaehyun's warm hands away, even if they felt so comfortable and soothing. "How long was I...out?" He crossed his arms over his stomach which hurt really bad. He noticed that he was still wearing the same shirt he had on when he appeared at Jaehyun's but he wasn't sure what he was wearing under the blanket over his legs.

"Almost 24 hours. It's Sunday afternoon and luckily, I had a free day." Taeyong's eyes widened. He had slept that long? But that would mean...no way...he had missed the practice today. Everyone must be worried about him. He must go back immediately.

"I need to go." He started to get up.

"No you can't! You need to rest and stay in bed. They told me at the hospital." His arms went around the boy's waist to pull him back to sit down. Taeyong suddenly bent over, holding his stomach and let out a whine when Jaehyun had touched him.

"I-I'm sorry, is your tummy hurting?" Jaehyun panicked. The pain went away after a short while and he sat down straight again. Jaehyun noticed that his hands were slightly trembling.

"Wait- take this." He gave Taeyong painkillers and a glass of water that had been already on the desk. Taeyong took a few, Jaehyun making sure he actually took them down his throat. Taeyong gave him the glass after and he put it back on the desk.

He lifted his hand on Taeyong's forehead, surprising the boy. Taeyong turned to him, his face sick pale. "Do you think you should go to hospital? You look really sick."

"I'm fine. I can't go to hospital. This happens sometimes and it'll pass soon. I need to go." Jaehyun placed his hand on his thigh, bare thigh, to stop him from standing up again. His touch felt burning on his skin.

"I can't let you go like this. Tell me, when was the last time you ate anything?" Taeyong turned to him, surprised of the question. "Isn't that what idols do? Diet, until they pass out?" Taeyong looked away, embarrassed.

"Three days." He mumbled. Jaehyun gasped. Not eating anything in that long period of time would of course cause the body be more easily strained and it would increase the risk of getting sick. It wasn't healthy.

"I'll make you something to eat. You eat or I won't let you leave. And drink that whole glass of water." Jaehyun left, leaving him alone in the room. He felt so weak.

Taeyong found his phone from the desk and once again, it had blown up with missed calls and messages. He knew he was in trouble but he couldn't really care as the pain of his stomachache was clouding his mind.

He pulled on his pants he found on the chair. He didn't remember why he had suddenly decided to visit Jaehyun the evening before. As the last thing, he had definitely not planned on getting fucked.

Why was Jaehyun so nice to him? Didn't he know how awful person he was? Jaehyun could've just left him there, not taken care of when he was out or called someone to come pick him up but no. Instead, Jaehyun had called to the hospital and asked what he should do to help him. Jaehyun had given him medicine and now he was making him food. Jaehyun was so sweet...unlike he himself.

They weren't supposed to be like that. Jaehyun wasn't supposed to be that sweet to him. No one was.

He walked to the kitchen quietly and saw Jaehyun scooping something in a bowl from the pot. It smelled amazing. He looked at the table before him. Kimchi. There was kimchi on the table and it had his mouth watering. He had had it last time a few weeks ago before it was finished and no one in their dorm went to get more.

"Oh, you're here. Good." Jaehyun noticed him when he turned around to place the bowl at the dining table. "Come. Sit down."

Taeyong walked to there after hesitating for a second. It must be the effect of the fact that he was sick, clouding his mind like that. Jaehyun just seemed so perfect, so fitting in his eyes suddenly.

Jaehyun sat down opposite to him. He didn't have food in front of him. Taeyong glanced from Jaehyun to the plate of kimchi.

"The kalguksu and the kimchi are made by my mom. She visited briefly a few days ago and she always brings me too much food." Oh. Homemade food. It was something he always missed when he visited his grandma in Busan. Suddenly he wanted to see her again.

Taeyong took the spoon and tasted the soup first. It tasted just like his grandma's. "You're not eating?" He asked when Jaehyun only looked at him as he ate.

"No, I did already. How is it?" Taeyong took another spoonful of the soup before grabbing the chopsticks and tasting a bit of the kimchi.

"Mm. Good. Thank you." He then looked up at Jaehyun. He was smiling. Jaehyun was so pretty. His smile, his dimples, his eyes, his lips...

Taeyong blushed and looked down. What was he thinking? He felt how his heart fluttered weirdly. What was happening to him?

He must be really sick. 

 

* * *

 

After he was done eating, he felt much better and energetic. Jaehyun went to wash the dishes, Taeyong watched.

"Do you want to use a shower? I did clean you when you were sleeping as I felt responsible but-"

"Okay, I'll go." It wasn't like he hadn't used Jaehyun's shower before. He knew where to get a towel or actually, he knew Jaehyun's home better than his own.

"Do you need help?" Taeyong turned around.

"In shower?! No way!" He squeaked, walked quickly and locked himself in the bathroom. Why was Jaehyun always like that?

He showered quickly. Trying not to forget that he needed to leave soon. Get back to his life, where he was an idol. Somehow, he didn't want that. But he knew Jaehyun didn't want him to stay here any longer than necessary. Jaehyun had been the one wanting not to see him again. He felt like he was invading Jaehyun's life.

After he was done with the shower and dressed up, he went to the bedroom to get his phone. He really needed to call to someone, even if he wouldn't want to.

He called Doyoung after taking a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Doyoung picked up immediately after the first beep.

" _Hyung, finally you decided to answer!! Where the hell are you!? Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?! You messed up big time!! You can't disappear like that without telling anyone! Come home immediately or I'll come pick you up by myself!!"_ Taeyong waited for a bit until Doyoung was done shouting.

"Doyoungie... D-does the boss know?" He asked the question of which answer he was the most afraid of. The other line was silent for a moment.

" _No but if you don't come back soon, he will. Where are you?_ " Doyoung asked with a softer voice.

"Um... I'm in Busan...with my grandma. And- and I fell sick so I'm sorry for not answering. I'll be back soon." No one should no about Jaehyun.

" _You're sick?! You can't be sick just before the tour! Are you better now? But how the hell are you in Busan suddenly?! That's like three hours away by train!_ "

"I'm sorry... I'm better now." He heard the door to the room opening and he looked up. Jaehyun apologised quietly, seeing he was on the phone and exited the room. Dummy. Taeyong smiled lightly.

" _You better be here in an hour or I'll skin you alive if you're late at all_."

"I will. Thanks for the motivation." He chuckled and ended the call. He exited the room and went after Jaehyun who was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Jaehyun noticed him and walked to him.

"Were they angry? They kept calling when you were sleeping but I didn't think I should answer and tell them you were alive or something." Jaehyun rambled. Taeyong looked at him attentively.

"Yeah...I scared them pretty bad. I told Doyoung I was in Busan, where my grandma lives... I need to go back soon." Taeyong wanted to ask him if they were ever going to see each other again. But he knew Jaehyun wouldn't say yes.

Jaehyun suddenly lifted his hand to Taeyong's face, on his forehead to be exact. Taeyong flinched in surprise but relaxed right after. "You're still too warm but you're not as pale anymore. Don't strain yourself too much." Jaehyun's hand didn't still leave his forehead. Taeyong didn't really want it to.

Jaehyun pulled his hand back after a too long short of staring but Taeyong stopped him, keeping it on his cheek by his own hand on Jaehyun's. Jaehyun was surprised. Taeyong was too, of his own actions. Jaehyun stepped closer and the boy's heart fluttered weirdly again.

Jaehyun smiled shortly and his free hand went in the pink haired boy's lower back, pulled him even more closer. Taeyong's cheeks burned already and he was sure Jaehyun could feel it too with the hand on his cheek.

Jaehyun leaned so close to his face, Taeyong's eyes fluttered shut at the closeness. He felt the tip of Jaehyun's nose coming lightly in touch with his cheek. They were so close, he could feel Jaehyun's breath on his slightly parted lips. Next, he could feel Jaehyun's hesitant plump lips pressing gently against his own.

This was it. His first kiss. Ever.

 


	15. Exposed

Taeyong squealed in his pillow and rolled on the bed. He fell off and his back hit the floor with a thud. He whined and threw the pillow away. His back hurt.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. Jaehyun had kissed him. He had kissed Jaehyun. Now he felt like a teenager all over again. He knew his face had been red ever since the kiss and his blush still wasn't fading. It was now night and he couldn't fall asleep.

He couldn't think of anything else but the kiss. Jaehyun's soft plump lips pressing against his own so gently and he had felt like floating. He had liked the every second of it before he had pushed Jaehyun away and ran out of the apartment.

Some part of him hated himself for letting it all happen. He should've saved his first kiss for someone special, someone who he wanted to spent the rest of his life with. He had been told so. Now it was stolen by Jaehyun and all he could blame was himself.

He laid on the floor, stared at the ceiling in the dark. He felt out of breath for thinking so much. If that was even possible.

He shouldn't have let it happen. He didn't really want to be together with Jaehyun in the first place and even if he wanted to, they could never. They were going on a tour soon, in a couple of weeks. Jaehyun wouldn't even want to see him ever again.

He blamed the fact that he was sick for clouding his mind. For making him so weak emotionally and physically.

He brought his fingers up on his lips, remembering the feeling kissing gave him. He felt a tingling sensation on his lips when he touched them softly. Why was he feeling so restless? First kiss wasn't a big deal.

He got up from the floor and sat on the bed. He didn't want to sleep alone (if he even could). He decided to go to see if he could find dreams in Ten's bed.  
  


* * *

 

  
"Hyung...hyung!" Taeyong could feel his shoulder being shaken. He groaned, head paining him again. "Wake up!"

He felt a hand on his forehead. He thought about Jaehyun's warm and large one. "Jaehyuniee~?" He mumbled, still half asleep. The hand left his forehead.

"W-who's Jaehyunie?" He heard Ten's voice asking. His eyes shot open and he sat up rushingly, ignoring the head pain.

"No one!!" He shouted, looking at frowning Ten. They were still in the bed, Ten sitting on the edge of it. He cursed in his mind. Why had he said that? He must be really sick.

"Is he someone I should be worried about? Is he-...is he someone y-you're seeing?" Ten asked carefully. Taeyong's heart was jumping like crazy. He didn't want anyone to know about them.

"No!!" He replied quickly.

"Then why are you so defensive? I don't think it would be good that you're seeing someone because-"

"Who's seeing someone?" Mark walked in the room without knocking first.

"No one!!" The both of them shouted at the same time. Mark gave them a raised eyebrow.

"Mark go away. Why are you here?" Taeyong asked.

"I just came to see if you're here because you weren't in your own room, hyung. Are you still feeling sick?" Mark asked concerned. Taeyong knew he was worried because of the tour.

"Y-yeah, not sick anym-"

"He still has a fever." Ten cut in and Taeyong smacked his arm.

"I'm fine." He corrected and looked at Mark who frowned. "Go away Mark. Let's talk later." Mark gave them both a puzzled look, then went out.

"So...tell me you're not seeing anyone. You know I won't tell anyone if you are." Ten asked after a short silence. Taeyong looked down, ears red.

"I- I guess I'm not anymore...but we were never actually seeing each other." He explained quietly, feeling small. He glanced at Ten to see his reaction.

"Oh. So that's were you always disappeared? To be with..him?" Taeyong nodded hesitantly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt nervously. "And you weren't in Busan... but with him?" He nodded again.

"Well, thank god no one has yet seen you with him." Ten said. Taeyong looked up, cheeks pink once again. "Do you like him?" Ten asked suddenly, noticing the color on his cheeks. Taeyong grew flustered.

"N-no! We weren't like that!" He denied right away.

"Then why would you want to see someone you didn't like? Pfft, you're so weird, but wait, is he like a fan or something? Staff? Another celebrity? How did you get together?" But he didn't see Jaehyun because he liked him, it was just the sex. Jaehyun was annoying.

 _But you kissed Jaehyun._ He heard in the back of his mind.

"We weren't together!" He exclaimed. Ten looked like he wasn't telling the right thing.

"Whatever." Ten rolled his eyes.

"He didn't even know who I was first. He didn't know I was an idol. He's so stupid. But eventually, he found out when we were in a photosh-" He stopped and looked at Ten in panic. He almost-

"Photoshoot? He's a model?" Ten frowned.

"N-no! It was just a one time thing. I never imagined I would meet him there. Ow- my head hurts from thinking so much. Let me go back to sleep. Bye." He lied down and faced away from Ten. Then he felt him getting up from the bed and muttering something about that it was his bed and his room but Taeyong ignored him.

"Okay. I'll tell the others that you're not practicing us today either and I'll bring you medicine. Try to get better soon and eat som-"

"Yeah- yeah, I got it." He wanted to be alone. In his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  


"Hi. It's Jaehyun." He answered in a phone call. Jongin was calling him and he didn't know why.

_"Hi Jaehyun. You might be wondering why I'm calling you, well, I want to ask you something."_

"Okay?" Jaehyun glanced at his watch around his wrist, he should go back to work soon as he was on a lunch break.

"Would you like to model again? I did see you liked it but I told you it was going to be just a one time thing." Jongin explained. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. He had liked it. All the fancy clothes and meeting new people and the luxurious make up. It was like anyone's dream job.

"I wouldn't mind trying it again. And I did like it, unlike I had expected. Why?"

" _Excellent! I have an offering for you. I assume you have seen the magazine cover from the last time. You were in it with the idol Lee Taeyong. Well, the idol has plenty of fans and so the photos got a lot of attention. I got many questions about you from his fans. They asked me who you were and where did I find you. They liked you and when fans like someone, they want to see more. I'm asking you to come to my company and become a part time model."_ Jongin stopped, expecting Jaehyun's reaction.

"So... you want me to...become a model?" He couldn't believe what he was asking. He couldn't believe what Jongin had offered him. Did this mean he would become famous?

" _Yes! And I already know you will be successful. You already have many fans if you didn't know. What do you say?_ " Jaehyun felt like it was something big. Too big. And too sudden. But he still couldn't help but feel exited.

"When?"

" _When what?"_ Jongin asked in confusion.

"When can I sign a contract? I want to become a model, even if I can't believe I'm saying this, I want to." He smiled wildly, wanting to end the call quickly to run and tell Donghyuck.

" _Come at the company tomorrow at 10 am and we'll go see the CEO. I'm in charge of the modeling part but he's the one that needs to approve you first. I'm sure he will."_

"Okay, see you then!" He ended the call and sprinted inside, wanting to find his friend. He was soon stopped when he almost collided with Yuta who had just come to work.

"Oh, sorry-" He started but then he noticed something.

"It's okay." Yuta's eyes were slightly red and his expression was sad. Just completely sad. Even if he tried to force a smile at Jaehyun. 

Yuta went to walk past him but Jaehyun stopped him and pulled him back by his arm. "W-what-"

"Are you okay? Sick? You're eyes are red. Did something happen?" Yuta looked surprised. Jaehyun knew it was weird to ask Yuta all these questions as they weren't so close.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Yuta pulled his arm back and looked down.

"You don't look fine. You can tell me if you want. Talking will help or do you want to go home? I can do your shift too." Jaehyun didn't even know why he was saying all of that.

"It's really fine. You don't have to do that for me. It's not anything big because...it's just that I broke up with my boyfriend." Fuck. He had forgotten about that already. But it didn't look like Yuta knew what Jaehyun had done with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. That must suck. D-do you want to talk about it with me?" Jaehyun asked nervously. Yuta was quiet.

"H-he told me that he had...cheated on me. More than once. And I broke up with him." Yuta explained, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh." Jaehyun tried to sound surprised. "D-do you know why he did that?" Yuta froze. Jaehyun tried not to roll his eyes. "Did you not let him explain?"

"How would you know anything?! It wouldn't even matter if he had a good reason to cheat on me because he still did wrong! He cheated on me!! And I wouldn't want to be together with someone like that. He broke my trust." Yuta snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken sides. But if you still loved him, you'd give him a second chance if his willing to change because it sounded to me that he had come to you and brought it up in the first place. That must mean something." Jaehyun snapped back but then immediately regretted his words. Yuta went silent, staring at him with pained expression. Jaehyun went to walk past him back to work.

"You're right. I should've listened to him." Jaehyun heard and stopped. He turned around. "Thank you, Jaehyun. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It wasn't your fault."

Jaehyun tried not to cringe. It wasn't really his fault they broke up but he was still included even if Yuta didn't know. Then he went back to work.  
  


* * *

  


Jaehyun met Jongin at the company on the next day. He was very nervous, hands sweaty.

"Don't be nervous so much. I'm sure he's going to like you. You're very charming." Jongin said. Jaehyun still wasn't used to the never ending compliments but oddly, it still calmed him down a bit. Then the elevator stopped and they stepped out.

It was an office floor, people working or having a conversation with others. They arrived in front of a door which said 'CEO'. 

"He's meeting someone right know. We should wait." Jongin said and Jaehyun nodded. While waiting, Jongin asked him many questions to kill time. About his family, his education, his past time activities...

Jaehyun noticed that he didn't know anything about the other so he decided to ask something too. "What about your family?" Jongin looked surprised but then smiled gently.

"Well, if you really want to know, I lived in Suncheon with my parents and I was born there too but we moved here in Seoul when I was still a child because of my father's job. He's the one we're going to see now. The CEO." Jongin explained and Jaehyun's eyes widened at his words. It was his father they were going to see?

"Oh gosh- what? You're the son of the CEO? Why didn't I know?"

"You never asked until now." He chuckled lightly. Jaehyun felt dumb. Then the door opened and Jaehyun turned to look on his right. His eyes widened even more.

So did the one's who was looking back at him in shock. What was the pink haired doing here?

Jaehyun noticed a faint blush appearing on Taeyong's cheeks as they looked at each other, unable to look away. Then Taeyong unglued his eyes from him and rushed past him, his pink hair bouncing cutely.

"He's such a brat. Didn't even greet us." Jongin shook his head in disbelief. Jaehyun still tried to comprehend everything.

"Is- is he in this company too?" He asked carefully. He had thought he would never see the pink haired again but he had been wrong.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. He's such a troublemaker. But now, let's go sign some papers!" Jongin tapped his shoulder and they went in the office.

 


	16. Roses

Why was Jaehyun here? Of all the places and all the people, why Jaehyun? Was he stalking him? Taeyong ran in the restroom, feeling flustered, not like himself. His heart beat felt too quick, cheeks and ears warm as if he had fever all over again.

The image of Jaehyun's eyes full of surprise was stuck in his head. Jaehyun's stupid chocolate hair, stupid eyes and stupid pink plump lips which stole his first kiss.

What if Jaehyun was planning something? Did he want to ruin his life?

Taeyong took his phone out of his pocket and opened the messages app. He texted Jaehyun. He needed to know.

**Taeyong**   
_Why are you here?_   
_Get away from my life_

**Jaehyun**   
_Sorry_   
_I can't do that_   
_I guess were now both under the same company_   
_I just signed some papers_

**Taeyong**   
_No_

**Jaehyun**   
_Yes_  
 _And did you hear already, we have a photoshoot together tomorrow again_

Taeyong felt his heart fall. He didn't want to reply anymore. It was all too much. He didn't want to be exposed and now Jaehyun would be working in the same company as him. What a fucking jerk.

Why did nothing ever go according to his plans?

He heard the door to the restroom opening and he went to run in one of the stalls. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. Flustered, blushing mess like a teenager.

Just for his luck, he slipped on the water on the floor and fell, his phone went flying somewhere. He groaned, feeling his hip hurting. "Fuck!"

"Um, why are you on the floor?" Taeyong was startled by the voice. Not only because someone had seen him embarrass himself like that but also by the voice who it belonged to.

He looked up from the dirty floor at the guy who looked at him in amusement. "Fuck you!" He snapped at Jaehyun and started to get up from the floor.

"Nah, I'm the one in charge of fucking you." Jaehyun replied nonchalantly, grinning.

"Shut up! We don't know each other here!" Taeyong glared at him from a safe distance. He looked around if he saw his phone. He could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him and it made him flustered. It was weird.

He kneeled down and looked under the counter for his phone. He could see it deep in there, out of his reach. "Shit!" He cursed. He wasn't going to put his arm under there. It was dirty and nasty.

"What did you lose?" Jaehyun asked suddenly, having been looking at the pink haired attentively. He had already forgotten why he came to the toilet in the first place.

"My phone's there...because you startled me and made it fly there! Get it." Taeyong bossed, standing up and pointing down.

"How am I gonna get it if you can't?" Jaehyun asked, rising his eyebrow.

"How would I know? You'll figure out something." Taeyong crossed his arms and glared at him briefly. Then he panicked when Jaehyun walked towards him, his hard expression faltering.

Taeyong tensed more when he was standing before him, one step away. Then suddenly Jaehyun kneeled down and reached his arm under the counter. He pulled his hand back, Taeyong's phone with him.

"Seriously, it wasn't even in that deep." Jaehyun said and cleaned the dust from the phone. He stood up and gave it to Taeyong who snatched it right away.

He didn't feel so confident when Jaehyun was standing so close to him. He put his phone back in his pocket after he had cleaned it a bit to his sleeve. He couldn't look up at Jaehyun, couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why are you so flustered?" Jaehyun asked suddenly.

"I'm not!" His head snapped up and he glared at Jaehyun again.

"Yes, you are." Jaehyun leaned closer to him, grinning, knowing what effect he had on the boy. Taeyong put his hand up and Jaehyun stopped.

"Stop. We're at the company and I don't wanna be seen. And I thought we already agreed to end things between us." Jaehyun took a step back, expression changing as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"You're right. Sorry, I forgot. I need to go." Taeyong was surprised. He looked as Jaehyun turned around and walked around the corner, out of the restroom.

Taeyong let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Why did the stinging feeling in his chest come back again when Jaehyun left?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jaehyun's back felt warm, firm and large. It was pressed against his own when they were sitting on the floor, looking at the camera. He was lucky that his obvious blush was hidden under the make up but he still couldn't concentrate. Jaehyun was acting like he didn't exist and that was so annoying.

"Don't lean on me so much, will you? Use your muscles, your heavy." He hit Jaehyun's shoulder that was behind his. He knew he let his composure slip again but he couldn't do anything about it. Jaehyun was too distracting.

Jaehyun tried not to lean on his so much. Taeyong realised he already missed the warmth. He leaned against Jaehyun's back in turn. Their movements were not obvious but they did feel everything the other was doing behind them.

Jaehyun leaned back, not wanting Taeyong to win. But then he heard something. A quiet whimper that only he could hear. He leaned back more and heard it again. What the hell was Taeyong doing? They were in front of cameras. Then he didn't feel Taeyong's back anymore against his own.

"Stop- just fucking stop and sit properly." Taeyong smacked and pushed his upper back a few times and Jaehyun turned to him when he had stopped. Why did he look so flustered?

"Taeyong, is everything okay? Can you like not punch Jaehyun all the time? He isn't doing anything to you." Taeyong glared at Jongin. Oh, if only he knew. Next he glared at Jaehyun who had turned to him. He wanted to slap that amused expression from his face.

"Go change clothes. I think we got good photos already." Jongin decided. Taeyong sprinted out of the room immediately. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. What was his problem? So rude.

He went to change too but then he soon noticed what he had to wear. There was a pink coat with a light pink button up shirt and pink loose silk pants and pink shiny expensive shoes. Why the hell pink? He had never worn any pink but now, he had a whole pink outfit waiting to be worn. He didn't think pink suited him.

He dressed up in pink. The pink shoes were the worst. They were glittery. The shirt had light rose patterns on it. Fucking shirt. He never thought he would need to wear something like that for the photoshoot. All the other outfits he had tried always suited him well but this one, he wasn't so sure.

He walked out of the dressing room, trying to hide his clothes in his arms but in vain. He was embarrassed. He took a peek inside the hall where the set was and then hid around the corner. Taeyong was already there but he wasn't wearing pink, only white. Was this some kind of joke?

"Jaehyun, aren't you coming?" Shit. Jongin had already noticed him. He took a deep breath and then stepped out, trying not to look like the clothes bothered him.

"Oh wow- the clothes fit you perfectly." Jongin said while looking at him from head to toes. "Do you like? I love the shoes." No.

"Uhh, a bit not my style but I'll manage." His eyebrow twitched. He looked at the set and noticed that Taeyong had been looking at him. Why did he looking like he was holding back a laughter?

"We're trying a new theme. Flower boy one. Notice all the flowers by the wall." Jaehyun looked from Jongin to the set. There was all kinds of flowers in vases. He went closer to look at them. Taeyong was crouching on the floor and playing with some red roses in the corner.

Lilies, roses, carnations, orchids, irises, some buckwheat flowers... It was pretty.

"Okay, let's start." Jongin got Taeyong's attention and he stood up. He couldn't look at Jaehyun because the guy looked hilarious. He had never thought Jaehyun would be dressed in all pink. "You're going to lay on the ground and we'll arrange the flowers on the floor around you." Jongin explained.

Jongin pointed where Taeyong should lay and then Jaehyun. They were soon laying on the floor, heads next to each other and legs pointing in opposite directions. Jaehyun knew if he was now to turn his head on his right, he would be facing the side of Taeyong's face.

Soon the different color flowers were arranged around them and some makeup noonas fixed their hair and clothes a bit. They gave a red rose for Taeyong that was in his hand on the floor.

"You look ridiculous in that pink attire." Taeyong suddenly blurted. Jaehyun turned his face to him.

"You're the one with the pink hair so watch your pretty little mouth." He looked Taeyong some more who was facing the ceiling. His features were not a joke. He noticed a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. "You're blushing."

"It's the makeup! Shut up!" Taeyong snapped and turned to him in annoyance but then widened as he noticed how close they were. They were only laying there in the middle of flowers, looking at each other and neither of them wanted to look away. They got lost in each others eyes. Jaehyun awed by the immense beauty in front of him.

Taeyong felt his heart skipping a beat and another. He felt his cheeks heating up and he was glad he had make up to cover it. He didn't know why he felt so weird around Jaehyun all the time. It had not been like that always. Just recently. He hated the feeling but at the same time, it felt nice. But it also made him feel small and vulnerable.

He looked briefly down from Jaehyun's eyes to his plump lips but regretted it immediately.

Jaehyun seemed like he was trying to figure out something behind the look in the pink haired boy's eyes.

"Boyys! Concentrate. Look up." Jongin brought them back to reality and they both faced the ceiling fast.

They took a few photos, Jongin being very satisfied with them. Taeyong tried to sit up, thinking they were already done. "Taeyong, down, and watch the flowers. Jaehyun take a white rose from the floor and bring it to your lips. Taeyong do the same with the red one."

Jaehyun heard the pink haired boy groaning in frustration and then laying down again. He glanced on his side, fumbling with the white rose with his fingers. Taeyong glanced at him at the same time with the red rose on his lips.

Jaehyun thought the set was weird. It was pretty but weird. Like, it was too romantic for two boys. Jongin seemed to like it any way. He brought the white rose to his lips and closed his eyes briefly until he heard a camera light flashing again.

"You can get up but watch the flowers." They were probably done for the day. Jaehyun got up first and turned to look at the other. Taeyong was even prettier with the flowers around him. He was spinning the red rose between his fingers and looking at it curiously. He must like roses. Jaehyun thought it was cute and took down a mental note.

Jongin showed him the photos which turned out well. Taeyong had already left. The photos were pretty and colorful and Jaehyun didn't think the pink outfit of his looked that bad in the photos. All the colors blended well together.

In one of the photos Taeyong and him were looking at each other, Taeyong with a rose on his lips. Jaehyun didn't know when it was taken but it was pretty. But it looked too much like a poster to a romantic movie.

Jaehyun noticed Jongin looking at the photo as if he was trying to figure out something. Jaehyun hoped he wouldn't see through them. The accidental photos were getting dangerous. Even if he and Taeyong had ended things already, they still had past together.

"Jaehyun, good work today. You can leave now and I'll talk to Taeyong. He's really rude towards you." Jongin said, standing up.

"N-no, don't need to. I'm fine. It doesn't bother me." He shook his hands in front of him. Taeyong being rude to him, was better than avoiding him.

"Well, tell me if he does something over of the line. He's really rude to my father, the CEO, because he's a bit strict to him. I think that's why he hates me too but he shouldn't act that way towards you." Jongin patted his shoulder and then left.

Jaehyun skipped towards the changing room. He opened the door and noticed there was no one. Usually some of the staff was running around there to be there if he needed help but now they must have left already.

He opened another door to the fitting rooms where he had left his own clothes but... "Oh- what are you doing here?" The person was startled by his question and looked up from his phone.

"J-Jaehyun why are you here?" Taeyong stuttered, eyes wide. He stood up from the chair in the corner. He was already wearing his usual clothes but the white outfit was hanging from a coat hanger by the wall.

"Um, this is supposed to be my room. Why're you here?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow.

"Shh- be quiet. Did the staff leave already? I'm hiding from Jongin because I was supposed to have a talk with him about something but I don't want to." Taeyong tried to ignore the nervousness that came over him when he realised that Jaehyun was standing in the same small room alone with him.

"Staff already left, I guess. So did Jongin. You should leave too. I'll change." Taeyong stared up at him with mouth slightly ajar. Then he looked down and leaned his back against the wall.

"I- I'll wait for a while just in case." Taeyong felt his face heat up. He heard Jaehyun taking a few steps towards him and he immediately wanted to melt through the wall.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Jaehyun asked in amusement but with a bit darker tone. Taeyong looked at him again.

"W-what?"

"You come to my room knowing everyone else has left, you tease and hit me just so you can touch me when others are around and you look at me longingly as if I wouldn't know what you wanted, you clearly want something from me." Jaehyun smirked. It was fun seeing the pink haired squirm uncomfortably by his words like that. Suddenly Taeyong pushed him again and made him stumble backwards.

"I- I don't!" Taeyong lied. Jaehyun walked closer to him than earlier. Taeyong looked at him with eyes sharp but composure slipping. He let his eyes accidentally wander down from Jaehyun's eyes to his plump lips.

"You can tell me. What do you want? A kiss?" Jaehyun placed his hands on the boy's hips, gripping them gently.

Taeyong inhaled sharply. He had no idea why he was feeling so much. He felt like he was sick all over again. He felt unable concentrate, unable to control his body, unable to think clearly when Jaehyun was standing so close to him, looking at him with those eyes and touching his body as if he owned it.

The back of his head came in touch with the wall when Jaehyun leaned closer to his face. So close that Jaehyun could kiss him with a one slight movement. But Taeyong did nothing to stop him from getting that close.

"Don't. I don't want you to steal my second kiss either. I want to save it for someone special. I-" His words held no power as Jaehyun captured his lips with his own once again.

 


	17. Falling alone

Jaehyun knew he shouldn't have. He knew he shouldn't have kissed him like that. He should've respected Taeyong's wish. He had not known it had been Taeyong's first kiss when he first time had kissed him. That was the reason Taeyong had told him not to kiss him. He had been wanting to save it.

Jaehyun hadn't listened. He had been too tempted, too curious having been wanting to kiss the boy all the time. Then he got a chance. Taeyong had been sick, of course he wouldn't be thinking clearly. He had taken advantage of him and stolen his first kiss.

Now he was kissing him the second time. Stolen his second kiss, if someone counted. He still couldn't be regretful as all he could feel was Taeyong's soft hesitant lips pressing against his own.

Unlike the first time, Taeyong didn't push him away when he started moving his lips gently. Jaehyun loved the feeling. He loved the warmth and closeness it created.

He was surprised when Taeyong kissed him back hesitantly, started to match his movements. The kiss was sweet, so innocent. Their lips moved in sync, hungry for more. Jaehyun picked the boy's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it softly. Taeyong gasped for air and Jaehyun felt cold hands going around his nape to pull him closer.

Taeyong was eager, Jaehyun was positively surprised. He deepened their kiss and licked between Taeyong's petite lips. The boy gasped again at the change and pulled away slightly but his head hit the wall. Jaehyun's tongue invaded in his mouth, the pink haired let out a moan.

Taeyong was clumsy, virgin like kisser, Jaehyun noticed. He held Taeyong's petite waist, hands under his shirt in touch with the tender skin. Their bodies were pressed together tightly. Jaehyun wanted to do so much to that body, touch and feel and make it shiver it all over. Taeyong learned quickly how kissing worked and his tongue started clashing against Jaehyun's in no time.

Taeyong whimpered in his mouth, not being able to hold back. Jaehyun loved it so much. He moved his hips against Taeyong's crotch one time to make him louder. His other hand slid from under the shirt on Taeyong's little bum and then lower under his thigh to lift the boy's other leg up on his hip. Taeyong let him do everything he wanted.

Jaehyun licked the every corner inside his hot mouth, wanting to learn it all by heart. Taeyong gripped his hair tighter in response to pull him closer.

They pulled out of the kiss to take a deep breath, their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. Jaehyun was scared to open his eyes, scared that Taeyong would be angry at him for kissing him without a permission. He felt Taeyong's soft fingers caressing the back of his neck with small movements.

Taeyong felt his skin tingling weirdly and blood rush through his body. His heart fluttered funnily like it always did when he was close to Jaehyun or even just thought about him. Maybe it was only in the heat of the moment, but he didn't mind losing his first kiss (and second) to Jaehyun. He didn't mind loosing it at all if this was what he had been missing. He wasn't even sure anymore why he had saved it in the first place.

Jaehyun pressed against his body like this. Jaehyun's hands on his body, doing whatever they wanted. Jaehyun kissing his lips. Jaehyun being closer to him than anyone else. His heart beating for Jaehyun like this, so loud that he was afraid Jaehyun would hear. It all felt right, fitting. _Jaehyun_ felt right. As crazy as it sounded.

"Hyung..." Taeyong didn't feel the warm forehead against his own anymore. He opened his eyes carefully to see Jaehyun looking at him with lustful eyes but there was also a hint of something weird in them that he couldn't read.

He pulled Jaehyun in for another kiss, Jaehyun letting him. Jaehyun kissed him softly, more confidently. Taeyong too, wanting to feel breathless again. He bit Jaehyun's lower lip like he had done to him previously.

They heard a crash from the other room, making them break fast apart from the kiss. They stared each other for a second, then Jaehyun detached his hands from Taeyong and went outside to see what had caused it.

He got a glimpse of someone that had just ran out of the room. _Fuck_. Had they been exposed? Jaehyun ran after the person and caught him by his shirt.

"Why are you running away? I just wanna talk." He said lowly and started to drag the struggling guy back in the room.

"Let go! I- I didn't see anything! I don't know who you were with, I apologise." The young guy struggled. Jaehyun got him back in the room and locked the door. "OMG did you just lock the door?! Don't you know who I am?! I can get you fired!! You can't-"

"Shut up!!" Jaehyun pushed him down to sit on the chair, then he looked at the guy. Was he staff? He was wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants. "Look, I just need to make sure you keep your mouth shut."

"I will!! Don't you seriously know who I am!? I am superior to you, you just c-can't treat me like this!!" Jaehyun frowned when the guy blabbered nonsense.

"Ten. Why are you here?" Jaehyun looked up. Why Taeyong? Jaehyun stared at him eyes wide. He was exposing them. He made a cross with his arms to him but Taeyong wasn't getting the sign.

"Hyung!! Help me~ I swear I didn't see- wait- did you just come from there?" Ten's eyes widened in realisation as he pointed at the fitting rooms. Taeyong walked to them both, Jaehyun trying to give him some signs of confusion.

"Hyung?" Jaehyun asked looking between the new guy and Taeyong.

"Um- Jaehyun, this is my group mate, Ten." Taeyong explained to him as he walked closer to them. Ten got up from the chair and went to beside Taeyong.

"But he heard- now knows-" Jaehyun started, feeling flustered.

"He does and he won't tell anyone. I trust him." Ten hugged Taeyong from the side while glaring at Jaehyun. Taeyong turned to the boy. "Ten, why are you here?"

"I came looking for you because you were late from practise again. I already looked in the other rooms too but then I-" Ten leaned closer to his ear and whispered him that Jaehyun wouldn't hear. "Is he- um- w-were you just with him?"

Jaehyun frowned when Taeyong suddenly blushed as the guy whispered him something. Then Taeyong nodded slightly, Jaehyun wondering what for. The two of them looked close. Ten looked at Jaehyun again.

"But didn't you say that you two broke up already? W-why were you then- um- making out?" He asked Taeyong. Jaehyun was confused. They had never been together in the first place. What was the guy talking about?

"No, we're just sometimes hooking up." Jaehyun corrected. Taeyong eyed him to shut up. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

"You- you're what?! Hyung, what the hell?!" Taeyong blushed in another shade of red. He smacked Ten's shoulder.

"I told you we were never together. Why don't you believe me?"

"I thought you liked him? You were blushing when-" Jaehyun frowned, listening carefully. Taeyong liked him? Taeyong had feelings for him?

"No! I don't! Shut up, Ten!!" Taeyong pouted cutely and looked down, flustered, embarrassed. Jaehyun thought it was cute.

He was confused. Was that the reason why Taeyong let him kiss him and kissed back? The reason why he had been blushing so much recently? And acted shy? Taeyong had grown attached to him? Jaehyun didn't know how to feel about the new information.

"Hyung we needed to go? The practice remember? The tour?" Ten reminded, noticing the heavy air in the room.

Jaehyun caught the pink haired boy's eyes briefly before he blushed again. Jaehyun was just confused. "What tour?" Jaehyun asked suddenly.

"We're starting Japan tour in few days. It's for two weeks. Hyung, why doesn't he know?" Ten explained, turning his head from Jaehyun to Taeyong.

"He's not our fan, like I said. Not everyone needs to know our schedule by heart!" Taeyong snapped, then took Ten's hand and dragged him towards the door. Jaehyun stopped them, a hand on Taeyong's shoulder. Taeyong threw him a glare and brushed his hand away. Jaehyun took his hand instead. Ten looked at the two questioningly, trying to figure out their language.

"I'll just wait outside and watch the door. You two can talk or- what ever you do you." Ten trailed off and took his hand free from Taeyong's. He slipped out of the door.

"No, wait." Taeyong attempted to run after him but Jaehyun pulled him back.

"I wanna ask you something." Jaehyun started. Taeyong finally looked at him again.

"Well, quickly then. I need to be at the practice." He crossed his arms to his chest, sulking. How fast his mood changed to grumpy. Jaehyun looked at him some more before he opened his mouth again.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" Taeyong's eyes shot wide.

"What!! Pfft, of course not! Why would I? We're just hooking up. Ten is just always making wrong conclusions, ha ha." Taeyong denied immediately and let out a forced laugh to not to sound flustered  
but failing. Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Let's keep it that way then. I'm not good at relationships so I don't want you to get your hopes up or some shit. I don't really get feelings for anyone that easily so-"

"Yeah! Ha ha, I understand. You don't have nothing to worry about. I won't fall-" He was shut up when Jaehyun had surprised him with a kiss square on his lips. It was fierce and hungry. Taeyong pulled him closer immediately and kissed him back just as hard. Then Jaehyun pulled away just as unexpectedly.

Taeyong was left with bruised lips and a heavy blush across his cheeks. Jaehyun looked at him in concern and took a step away from him so that Taeyong's hands came off from him and dropped to his sides. He looked at Jaehyun with his eyes big.

"You already did...I can see it on your face." Jaehyun said. He didn't understand what he had done to have the idol falling for him. That was never his intention.

Taeyong's face went pale. He didn't know what to say. Jaehyun had just proved that he didn't only think Jaehyun as a hookup. There was something more to it but Taeyong himself didn't even understand his feelings.

He took a step back and then turned around to leave the room. Jaehyun let him, not having anything else to add.


End file.
